Episode Two: hackLegacy
by RagnarokFinis
Summary: COMPLETE! Dan has come far, yet there is still much to learn. A relationship with Vanessa. The knights still looking for him. And Three Horsemen yet to come. Will he succumb to the dark around him, or even inside? RR
1. Preface A Child Lost

Disclaimer: Project .hack/Bandai own The World. I own the rest. So HAH!

(This counts as the disclaimer for the entire Episode)

If you wish to praise me, write to Or, COMMENT! M'kay?

Credit: Due to where it is deserved. Read my annotation list.

Note: This one contains some sexuality, which, while isn't extremely graphic and depictive, may anger/ make people uncomfortable reading this. This also includes slight homosexuality, unfortunate for some, due to changing events that surround me and the people that I base characters off of, well, some radical changes are needed. Once again, there is nothing TOO graphic, however I wished to warn everyone ahead of time… a CYA of sorts… 

Yet again, language.

I also hop onto some slight philosophy.

And… finally, for all of the Terry Goodkind fans (like me!) please note AHEAD of time that I realized (unintentionally) that I put Kahlan into the story (oops)… however, Fear Not! I will use something from Anne Rice… wait… oops… I mean… gah! You'll see. Now, enough of my rambling. Look for updates once a month (at least… vacations… zut alors). Well, on with the show, hold on to your hats, and enjoy!

Oh, and thanks for asking! I would have written all the conversations in foreign languages in, however I did not feel like doing so. If you don't believe I could have, tell me, and I will show you a thing or two… heh… I love French. And German. And Japanese. And………. (rambles on)

Also, turn off all cell phones. Silence is golden.

Your Author- (6/21/05 5:55 PM)

Episode Two- .hacklegacy

Preface

I wandered in the shadows of my time,

A child lost in windswept, gray clouds

And pine trees surrounded,

Sweet-scented and unfolded joy.

The valley of my monumental thoughts shuddered,

Pieces of myself flew, tempest-tossed;

Unvanquished foes, dying heroes.

Softly, in a wondering moment of whispered peace,

And in constant death,

I knew myself as both small and large.

Left without my dreams,

With all the memories rotting inside,

I thought I was immortal,

But I am little less than nothing.

I'm no saint, no god, no prophet,

Just another lonely child.

Mary B. Haight- A Child Lost


	2. Chapter One: Pre Party Festivities

Book One: Terror Wave

Chapter One- Pre-Party Festivities- The Real World

"Hurry up Vanessa! We're going to be late!" Dan yelled from the bottom of the stairs at Vanessa's house. He was tapping his foot, waiting. Jas and Morgan, meanwhile, were invading the fridge.

"Hey Dan? Want a soda?" Morgan half-yelled from the kitchen.

"At the rate we're going, sure." He replied, mainly to Vanessa.

"Oh, SHOVE IT!" Vanessa cried from her room. Jas laughed.

"Jeez, Dan, you HAD to go out with the slow one?" Dan laughed. Morgan threw the soda at Dan, hitting him in the back.

"OUCH!"

"Sorry!" Morgan said, walking out. She had picked out a leprechaun outfit, and it fit. She even braided her hair in order to fit the part. "Sorry," she repeated, "but 'tis the luck of the Irish!" She said as she ducked out of the room with a laugh.

"Almost ready?" Dan called up the stairs.

"Five more minutes!" Jas walked into the room. He had his outfit in a bag, and wasn't going to put it on until they got to the party. He said that it was some sort of surprise. Dan laughed when he heard of that.

"Oh what a tangled web we weave when secrets we do conceive." He said when he regained his composure. He, however, had also made it a surprise on what he was going to wear, but only for Vanessa. For the past couple of weeks, whenever he found the time, he had been sewing together an outfit similar to that of his skin in The World. He had even grown out his hair and dyed it the day before to match that of his character. He was even considering keeping it long. He liked it, regardless of what Jas said. Right before they went over to Vanessa's house, he had Jas paint his face to match that of the game. Their parents formally disproving of the outfit yet trying to accept it, they had thrown Dan the keys and told him to drive safely. This would be the first time he had driven at night with his license, which he had received only two days prior to the party. His parents, although cautious, trusted his driving ability.

He had kept the costume, his hair color, and the fact that he was driving a surprise for Vanessa, a surprise he hoped she liked. Morgan, finally overcome with her impatience, stalked up the stairs and knocked on Vanessa's door.

"I'm coming in."

"Uh, no!" Vanessa cried out. Morgan laughed and opened the door. What met her eyes shocked her.

"OH MY GOSH!"

"SSSH!" Vanessa shrieked before pulling Morgan into the room and closing the door. Jas had his head peeking around the kitchen corner.

"What was that all about?" He asked Dan.

"Who knows? It must be a girl thing." He sighed as he opened his can of soda.

"Girl, WHERE did you get that?" Morgan asked Vanessa about her costume. Vanessa smiled.

"I made it myself. What's Dan wearing?" She asked. Morgan bit her lip.

"It's a surprise." Vanessa sighed.

"Oh well, I guess that's his touché for my not telling him what I'm wearing." Morgan squealed.

"I have never seen anyone wearing that make it look so, I dunno, hot!" Vanessa smiled as she applied her lipstick.

"Well, I'm done. It only took me, what, twenty minutes?"

"And two hours." Morgan stated. Vanessa threw a pillow at her, which hit her right in the nose.

"Okay, okay, but I wanted to look just right, you know, for my man." Morgan nodded.

"Well, are you ready to go Vanessa?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah." The two opened the door.

"Final-" Was all that Dan got out of his mouth when Vanessa walked through the door. She was wearing a costume, exactly like that of Raven from Teen Titans. His mouth gaped.

"Well, well, well!" She said, pulling down her hood to reveal shorter, straighter, blue- purple hair.

"Looks like someone else jumped on the hair dye wagon. Still," she stroked his hair, "you look great!"

"Uh, oh, I, uh, you, I," Dan stuttered.

"I'll take that as a 'you look nice too'." Dan smiled.

"WOW!" He finally got out. Vanessa raised her hands.

"He's ALIVE!"

"Hey Dan- WOW! Vanessa, or Raven should I say?" Jas said as he stuck his head around the corner. "I guess we're ready to go?" Vanessa nodded.

"Who's taking us?" Dan smiled as he held the keys between his thumb and middle finger. "Jeez, DAN? Full of surprises tonight, aren't we?" Dan laughed.

"Well, shall we go?" He offered his arm to Vanessa, to which she crossed with her own. The group walked out of the house and to the car.

"Nice ride." Vanessa said of his mother's minivan.

"Shut it!" Dan said, sarcastically. "Hope y'all don't mind the Seatbelts being the music."

"Actually-" Jas started to say. Dan looked directly at him and spoke jovially.

"Good, because if you did I would have to make you walk."

"Never mind." Jas said as he buckled his seatbelt. "Nothing like a little Jupiter Jazz and Tank to get you going for a party."

"I know, right?" Vanessa said. The opening lines of Tank hit the air as they pulled out from the driveway.


	3. Chapter Two: PartyPartyPartyParty

Chapter Two- Party! Party! Party! Party! Party! Party! Party! … - The Real World

"Life is just a dream you know," Dan sang to the song Blue. "It's never ending. I'm Ascending!" Vanessa clapped her hands.

"I forgot how well you sing. You know," she leaned over to him, "you should sing with me on Sundays!" Dan shook his head.

"You must not remember the Baby Jesus Incident." He said. Jas and Morgan stifled laughs. Vanessa thought for a second.

"The one where your voice cracked mid song?" Dan nodded. "And then your best friend stood up and said-"

"YES!" Dan semi-shouted. Vanessa frowned. "Sorry, but I still don't like to think about it."

"I dunno. Someday you'll sing with me onstage." Dan laughed at Vanessa's comment.

"Yes. Someday." Jas pointed to their left.

"Look! There's the house." Morgan snorted.

"'That's not a tumor!' Heh. That is a full-blown MTV Crib!"

"Nice Arnold." Dan said. "Yep. Mansion at large." He drove into the driveway, where a white gloved, black suited, elderly butler stopped them.

"Valet." He said, slowly, anciently, and with a crackly voice.

"Ah. Yes." The four exited the van. Dan reached into his wallet, grabbed a ten, and handed it to the valet.

"For your service." The valet smiled, showing a mouth devoid of teeth.

"Have a good evening, sir." He got into the car and drove off. Dan laughed.

"I just got the worst mental image."

"What of?" Morgan asked.

"The Car Garage in Ferris Bueller's Day Off." The four laughed.

"As if that guy has a buddy who'll joy ride with him!" They walked to the door, where yet another butler stood. This one, however, looked, smelled, and spoke like a club bouncer.

"Invitation?" Dan procured the four invitations. "Name?"

"Uh?"

"NAME?"

"Jarvis!" Darren cried from the doorway. "These are my friends. Let them in!" Jarvis nodded.

"IN." The four hurriedly walked into the house. Darren smiled, kissed the girls on the cheek, and shook the two guy's hands. There was no noise except for what they made.

"Welcome! I am so glad you could make it. And may I say that your costumes are great! Except for you, Jas. I expected better than the Schoolboy outfit!" Jas indicated his bag. "Ah. Well, stay here and I'll guide you to a room. Everyone else, follow me."

"Um, Darren?" Morgan asked, slightly blushing.

"Yeah Bailey?"

"Are we the only ones here?" Darren laughed.

"No, of course not!" He knocked on a wall. "Soundproofed." The group nodded. Darren pointed to a door. "Through there is the party. I am going to go show Jas to my room." He bowed and gently grabbed Jas's forearm, leading him away from the three.

"Well, he certainly is much more different than what I thought." Dan said softly. Vanessa leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"Well, shall we?" She indicated the door.

"Well, Jas, would you like the tour?" Darren asked. Jas shrugged.

"Sure, why not." Darren nodded and led him upstairs.

"This wing is entirely devoted to my dad's work. Over here is a bathroom. If we keep walking this way we would run into the game room. Over here is the upstairs dining room. Here is the music room, and behind it is the drawing room." He indicated a bookcase. "And here is my room." Jas looked at the books.

"Ooookay. I'm guessing that either you're Gumby, or your room is behind the shelves." Darren laughed.

"Well, here's the secret. Second shelf, fifth book. In most cases this is where any switch is." Darren said as he indicated the book. He then reached out and pulled the book forward. He took a step back. The bookshelf swung forward, revealing his room.

"Erm… wow!" Jas managed to get out finally. Darren laughed.

"I know. Well, follow me." He walked into the room.

The party was, summed in a few words, crowded, noisy, insane, and fun. Dan and Vanessa danced, and Morgan danced with a kid her age named Jon. The two of them were extremely good at dancing, thus they did so, without interruption. Dan and Vanessa, on the other hand, left the dance floor and went into another room that was designated for the party.

The room was dimmer than the other, and was set up like a restaurant. Dan and Vanessa sat down, decided what they were going to get, and were waited upon by a butler named Jean-Claude.

"Ah, bon soir. How are we doing?" Jean-Claude asked, his voice thick with French accent. Dan spoke to the man in perfect French, leaving Jean-Claude reeling.

"'Ow do you speak the Francais?" Dan laughed.

"Who really knows. Please go get our food." Jean-Claude bowed with much more respect than he had shown at the other tables and rushed to get their food. Vanessa, who had been gaping at Dan, finally got words to speak.

"Um, how?" She managed to say. Dan laughed.

"Long story. Just know that I know many different languages. I am kinda a language nerd. Remember when we were looking for Conquest? Well, I said I was a linguist. That is almost correct. I can perform a linguist's function, however it isn't my specialty."

"And, pray tell, what is?" Vanessa asked, her curiosity piqued.

"Fluency."

"The ability to speak, read, and write in several languages." Vanessa stated.

"Don't forget think." Dan said with a smile. "I would hate to be understated." Vanessa laughed.

"Ah, pride." Dan shook his head.

"Yeah, well, it's good some of the time. However, sometimes-"

"Sometimes what?"

"Well, I have a condition- I termed it myself- called Multilingual Dyslexia. I could be thinking in one language, writing in another, and speaking in another. Or,I sometimes slip into other languages without realizing it. There is also the part where I have no natural accent, and because I read so much, I sound like a book. You never heard this story, but when I was on vacation this summer, I was swimming with this girl called Ashley. She thought I was gay because of how I spoke. I told her that I was foreign, and she didn't ask anymore." Vanessa was laughing when two guys sat down with them.

"What?" One asked in a completely homosexual tone. "You're gay too?"

"Great, dear. We can have that threesome we so wanted." The other said. Vanessa banged her head on the table. These two were some of Dan's friends from way back, Phil and Zack. Yes, they were gay. In fact, they were forced out of the closet. Literally. They were making out in Phil's closet when his mom opened the door. However, she took it in good nature, and accepted her son instead of shunning him. Dan laughed at the thought of their mom if something like this happened to them.

"No. I am DATING Vanessa. I am not gay. Besides, there are plenty of other fish in the sea… well, at least wherever gay fish are." Dan said. The two guys laughed.

"Well, babe, I think it's time we went back into the closet." Phil said.

"I hope it doesn't have sharp things, like the maintenance room at school." Zack muttered. The two left Vanessa and Dan, who after they were clear started laughing.

"Ah, monsieur?" Jean-Claude murmured from beside the table.

"Oui?" Jean-Claude then went into rapid French. Dan nodded and replied.

"D'accord?" Jean-Claude bowed and took a few steps away. Dan looked at Vanessa.

"Follow me, and I'll explain in a second." He helped her out of her seat, took her hand, and the two followed Jean-Claude.

"So, what do you think?" Darren asked Jas.

"Uh, whoa?" Jas said, indicating the room. It was half the size of his HOUSE. It had every luxury there was, and then probably more on top of that. Darren hit a concealed button on the wall, which shut the bookcase door.

"Yeah, I still think that. Well, you can change in here. Um, if you want me to leave, I can." Jas waved his hand.

"Nah, don't worry about it. Besides, I might get lost." Darren laughed at that.

"Yeah, I know." Jas took off his shirt.

"So, what exactly does your dad do?" Darren thought for a second.

"Well, several things. He works very closely with CC Corps, handling hackers, security, and the like. He also does stocks, and manages on-line stuff. It's a lot." Jas un-hooked his belt.

"Hey, aren't you going to wear anything?" He asked Darren, who was wearing his typical clothes.

"Well, I was, but, well. I don't know. It's kinda silly." He showed Jas his costume.

"It'll go perfectly with what I have. Put it on."

"Um, okay." Darren slid out of his shirt. "You know, I never figured that soccer players had good upper muscles. I mean, it is a sport that requires feet." He looked at Jas's bare chest. "However, you proved me wrong." Jas looked at Darren.

"You aren't that bad yourself. I take it this place has a gym?" Darren nodded. "Nice. I play DDR in order to stay in shape." Darren laughed.

"I love that game." The two were now pants-less. "Dude, do you shave your legs?" He asked Jas.

"No. My family is part Indian."

"Ah. But Dan-"

"Adopted."

"Oh. I see. That makes sense." The two looked at each other. "You wanna stay over tonight?" Darren asked.

"I guess. Let me ask my mom, then my brother." The two, now fully dressed, walked to the phone.

"You know, you're a pretty good dancer." Morgan said to Jon. He laughed.

"Well, I've been doing this for years." Something in Morgan's mind clicked.

"Hey, your voice sounds familiar. Have we met before?"

"Nope. Why?"

"Wait. I have an idea. What is your character's name in The World?"

"What's yours?" He asked in a slightly creepy voice.

"Joker." Jon's face light up in surprise.

"Yes, we have. My name is Shinjitsu. It means truth. I am a Listener, and I was assigned to your specific case. Listen, there is something you need to know, it's-"

"Morgan?" Jas cried over the din of the music. She turned her head and started to laugh.

"Wow. POPE in the house? And a Cardinal? Freaky!"

"Hah, funny. Where's Dan?"

"Not so sure. Why?"

"Tell him that I am staying the night here. I will see him tomorrow if I don't see him tonight."

"Ah, a sleepover. Hey, Jas, this is-" Morgan looked for Jon only to find him gone. "Well, never mind I guess. We'll talk later."

"Okay, well, I'm off to go get something to drink." Jas walked off, followed by Darren, who was conversing with the surrounding people, playing his part of good host. Morgan laughed, and looked at her hand.

"Delta: Chronicling Her Holy Ground. One a.m. Be there, alone.- Shinjitsu."

"Oh, so THIS is how we're going to play the game, eh?" She laughed. "Fine." She cracked her knuckles. "Bring it."

"How nice!" Vanessa said. Dan and she had been led into a private dining room. Jean-Claude set their places, and promised that the food would be there shortly. He also procured a bottle of wine, which he stated would go well with the food. He then put rolls of bread on the bread. With a spin, he exited the room.

"Yeah. He said that because I was French I deserved better. I agree." Dan said with a laugh.

"So, what kind of wine is this?"

"It's a red wine. You'll like it." He drank more from the glass that Jean-Claude had poured for him to taste. Vanessa did the same and smiled.

"It tastes warm going down the throat." Dan smiled.

"Roll, dear?"


	4. Chapter Three: Partied Out

Chapter Three: Partied Out- The Real World/ The World

"So, maybe you can tell me why you wanted me to stay?" Jas asked Darren. The two of them were sitting on Darren's massive bed. Darren looked at the floor.

"Well, promise you won't laugh?" Jas nodded. "Well, you are the only person who I know that has been here and not asked for anything. Like, you know, money, or other things. I'm sure there were more people like that in the party, but I didn't talk to them like I did to you." Jas nodded his head.

"I used to think you were some snob, the way you talked to us at school." Darren sighed.

"That was to stay with the friends I had."

"Were they really your friends? Or, once they got what they wanted, did they drop you?"

"Like a hot potato." Darren said, sadly. Jas moved closer to Darren.

"Are you okay?" Darren's eyes filled with tears. "Um, dude?" Jas put his arm around Darren's shoulders.

"Thanks." Darren patted Jas's arm. "It's just I was so afraid that I would never have a friend like this. Most people use me. But, you, I, I don't know. It's almost like I am attracted to you, as a friend." Jas nodded.

"Well, here is a lesson. Evolution is real. Thus, Survival of the Fittest is an actual law. In our society, those with money survive. Those without wither, fade, and die. You have money, thus it is a human reaction to be attracted to you, not for you, but for the money."

"Why aren't you?" Darren asked.

"Because, I have nothing to lose. I have a family, and we definitely aren't in want. I have good friends, and I really have most things I want. You see, I have everything I need, and I can't lose it easily. Thus, I have everything to gain, like friends." He looked into Darren's eyes. "Sound familiar?" Darren nodded."It's crazy that two people from different social statuses can connect like this?" Darren nodded and laid down on the bed, Jas's arm still around his shoulders, which pulled him down as well.

"I have something to tell you, Jas. And, well, promise you won't laugh?"

"I guess."

"And promise you won't get mad and stop talking to me?" Darren asked.

"Jeez, it sounds like you are about to profess your undying love to me!" Jas said, jokingly.

"Well, I actually am." Jas sobered.

"What?"

"Hey! Have a nice night!" Dan said to Vanessa at her door.

"Yeah. You too." The two kissed. They broke, hesitantly, and Vanessa walked inside. Dan smiled as he looked at his clock.

"I'm glad I dropped Morgan off already. It's already half past midnight!" He hopped into his car and rushed home.

Joker gated into the field. There she saw a cloaked figure.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I am truth." The figure, replied. Joker laughed.

"I see. Shinjitsu. That means truth, doesn't it?" Shinjitsu laughed.

"Dead on. Good job."

"Well, what is so important that we had to meet in the dead of night, alone, in an isolated field?" Joker asked.

"Well, forget beating around the bush." Shinjitsu said quietly. "While we are speaking, I am directly connected to your PC. I am transferring some of my files to yours. Do not panic. Okay?" Joker nodded. "I can't say exactly what's up. Read what I am sending you, and you will understand. Okay?" Joker nodded again. "One more thing. You can't tell anyone about meeting me, or about what you read. ANYONE! Dire consequences will follow, for both of us, if you do. Okay?"

"I guess. I hate leaving my team out of this information, though."

"If you tell them," Shinjitsu paused for a second, "I will see to it, personally, that you are deleted, player character, data, and all." Joker gaped. "This isn't a game anymore. This is real life situations. Remember Tamia?" Joker shook her head. Shinjitsu slapped his head with his hand. "That's right. She was working inside the Knights as Kahlan."

"The girl who was about to be deleted."

"One and the same. She is one of us. She told us about the function you have. I can only verbally warn you of this: it will lead to your demise."

"What?" Joker asked.

"Your ability will end up being your end. It is written in prophecy. I am sending it to you." Joker freaked out.

"WHAT! I'M GONNA DIE?" Shinjitsu waved his hands.

"Shush!" He looked left and right. "Listen, maybe I shouldn't have told you that. We're not even sure if this thing is real. But, if it is, then some bad times are up for everyone." A beep was heard. "Ah, all done. Listen, read over what I sent. Don't tell anyone about it, and remember, don't panic, else you will lose all semblance of being a rational being. Okay?" Joker nodded. Shinjitsu bowed. "Good luck, dothacker. May the Twilight Dragon smile upon you." He waved his hand and gated out, leaving Joker alone with her thoughts and MANY questions.

"So, what you are trying to say is that you, you like me?" Jas asked. Darren nodded. The two still remained on the bed, however Jas was sitting up, Darren lying down.

"I, I've never felt this way about anyone else before. Well, at least not a guy!" The two laughed somewhat nervously.

"Well, what do we do?" Jas asked. "I mean, I'm not going to hurt your feelings, but, at the same time, I don't know." Darren smiled.

"So, what are YOU trying to say?" Jas smiled.

"Well, I guess, um, I guess I was wrong about you. I thought you were completely different from what you actually are. And, well, I don't know. I just don't know." Darren put his hand on Jas's thigh.

"Tell me, does this feel unnatural?" He asked.

"No. And that's what I'm not so sure about. Because, well, from getting to know you tonight. I have felt weird feelings towards you as the night went along. I don- I don't think I'm gay."

"Well, let's not subjugate ourselves to any labels." Darren said. Jas shook his head.

"No. I can't! My family will kill me!"

"Well, we'll keep it in the closet. We won't act any different at school, and we'll only party over here, where we have complete solitude." Jas smiled at Darren.

"Promise you won't tell?" Darren nodded.

"Anything for you."

"Good. Oh, and none of those pet names, like Honey or Dear, or Baby! Just our names!"

"Well, I agree. We're not going to be flamboyant gay, just friendly, love each other gay." The two laughed. Jas lay back down, this time on Darren's stomach.

"Well, how do we get this started?"

"Let's go slow. First, let's just become good friends, to make sure we won't drive each other crazy." The two laughed and cuddled close to each other.

"Damn it all!" Dan whispered from his computer. "No one's heard hide nor hair of Casper. Oh, when I see her, she's gonna get it. I swear, abandoning us to Conquest. She, or someone very close, had better be DEAD for her to not be on for so long!" He sighed as he put on his visor again. "Well, I might as well go work in a few dungeons. Hopefully I can level up some more." He clicked on the mouse a few times. "Huh. I wonder what Jas and Darren are doing. Probably drinking some expensive drink from glasses made of pure gold." He laughed at the mental image. "Although, now that I know him a little bit better, he probably isn't that bad of a guy. I'm glad that he and Jas get along so well. Oh well." He clicked once more. "To the BBS. What in the hell does this mean?" He asked himself in complete confusion.

The next morning found Jas and Darren walking towards the dining room.

"Now, be quiet as we walk through this hall. This is where my dad works, and he never closes his door. See?" He pointed to the door. "We can sneak a look in, if we're quiet." The two crept to the cracked door. Jas took a quick look in and almost panicked.

He was here, in this house.

Mr. Ides, the CC Corp interrogator.


	5. Chapter Four: Set You Free

Chapter Four- Set You Free- The World

Sircosgi motioned the three closer.

"Glad to see everyone." He looked at Pai. "How was your evening?" Pai's face remained stoic.

"Peachy. We played a few games, watched a movie or two, and talked."

"Well," Badger said, "it's good for him to have a friend like you. Be a good influence, m'kay?"

"Okay, but no promises!" Pai said, half joking.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sircosgi asked Joker.

"What? Oh, nothing. Tired." She said, lying. "Why did you need us?" Sircosgi smiled grimly.

"I read a strange e-mail on the BBS." He paused for a second. "It said 'for those who quest for the Twilight Dragon, come to Theta: Hidden Devil Hydra.'. I am not sure what's there, but it could be someone who can help. I wanted to tell everyone this." The others nodded.

"What to do?" Joker asked herself.

"We could go." Badger suggested.

"It sounds like a trap." Pai supplied.

"If things get too rough we can always gate to another server." Sircosgi mentioned.

"I say we do it. It could be a good chance of something good happening!" The four nodded.

"Yeah!"

"Let's do it!" They gated over to the field.

"Well, this may have been a waste of time." Joker muttered.

"We'll just look a little harder. I hope we can find something!" Pai murmured.

"And THAT'S the last of the monster portals here on the field. I have a feeling it could be in the dungeon." Sircosgi declared.

"Not another dungeon adventure!" Badger cried out.

"Fine. We'll gate into the final room of the dungeon. Sound good?" The four gated from where they stood.

The four gate-in rings were displayed in the dungeon.

"You know," a voice said, "it takes a pretty good hacker to just gate into a dungeon." The four looked at the speaker.

"Lady Celeste?" Sircosgi asked.

"The one and same."

"Putting yourself at some risk, being with" and Joker put her fingers in quotes, "hackers like us."

"Don't be naïve, child. There are a few things protecting me from you all. I just needed to speak with you all."

"Certainly a step or two back from your hacker policy." Sircosgi said.

"Why? You want to be deleted?" She asked, her eyes glaring.

"Of course not. Now, what do you want?"

"Simply, some answers. Like, for instance, what did you do to this knight?" She pulled in Paul.

"Mistress!" He cried out when he saw Joker. She laughed nervously.

"I remember this now." She said quietly.

"Well, children?"

"We were under attack by your knights. He got attacked by a monster that appeared to have data corruption. Joker stepped in and saved him. Unfortunately, we were too late for the other knight. This one, too, got messed up, so he sees Joker as his goddess of sorts." Badger said.

"We were frightened that people would think that we did this, so we never told anyone." Sircosgi finished. Lady Celeste nodded.

"And I'm supposed to believe this?" The four nodded. "Nice try. What happened?"

"I have a special ability." Joker said. "I can possess people, monsters, AI's, whatever."

"Ah, now the truth comes out. Where did you get it?" Celeste asked.

"That is a secret." Joker replied.

"And you are the only one?"

"No. We all have them. However, some of us have yet to realize what it is."

"I see. And why do you have them?" Sircosgi shook his head.

"You don't know about what's going on?"

"No. Why don't you tell me."

"You and your knights would only get in the way." He said.

"Well, what if I were to grant you complete autonomy?"

"You would do that?" Pai asked.

"In a heartbeat. Now, tell me what is going on."

"The four Horsemen of the book in Revelations are rampaging. It is our duty to track them down, attack them, and erase them before they can fulfill their functions. So far we have fought one of the four. However, they have emissaries, and they are making things slightly difficult for us."

"Ah, I see. So, tell me, why so secretive?"

"Simple. If the last horseman goes unchecked, then everyone playing The World at the current time dies."

"Impossible. Events in The World can't affect anyone in the real world!"

"Ah. So, why are two of your knights comatose, and why are two of our friends, who were attacked by an emissary, in a hospital barely clinging to life?" Celeste opened her mouth, then shut it.

"I see. I may have been wrong in judging you four earlier. So, now tell me, when you have taken care of the Horsemen, what will you do?"

"Beg pardon?"

"What do you expect you will do after that?"

"Oh, we'll do what every other dothacker has done: We're going to Disney World!"

"Aha! They are dothackers! Knights! Move in!" She looked at the four. "Thanks for the information. I'll be sure to get right on this."

"But you said that you would-"

"I said 'what if'. I didn't say I WAS! You'll make good additions to the list of deleted characters." Pai shook his head.

"NO!" Sircosgi yelled. "We are NOT going down like this. If anyone moves a step closer, Joker will possess Lady Celeste and order the knights to stand down." He pointed his staff at her. "And if you move at all, I will kill you." Celeste stopped.

"Well well well!" She said. "You all are quite the heroes, bargaining with other people's lives. Wasn't quite expecting this. Too bad for you though. You see," She stepped towards the four, "I'm not here. This is a holographic projection. See?" She put her hand through her stomach. "Or, maybe I was expecting it? Knights?"

"Expect this, bitch!" A voice cried out. A massive gate in ring formed, gating in around twenty characters.

"Who are you?" A sole person stepped forward. It was a woman, dressed in a blue dress and bikini. She had long, blue hair, and had two short wings on her back. She carried her axe in her right hand.

"I am Subaru."

"Oh, shi-"

"Watch it!" Subaru said. She looked at a figure in the crowd. "And you too Blackrose!"

"Sorry!"  
"You still haven't answered my question. Who are all of you?"

"Why, that's simple. We are The World's saviors, ALL of us, at one time or another." Sora stepped forward.

"Get to it, old lady!"

"Fine, Sora. I swear, you're worse than HIM!" Subaru indicated Sircosgi.

"Now WAIT a second!" Sircosgi said, launching into an argument with Subaru. As they fought in the background, another figure walked forward.

"Lady Kamui?" Celeste asked.

"You got it!" The rest of the people walked forward. "Maybe a group introduction is necessary. We'll start with me, and go around. I am Kamui. To my left is BT, and next to her is Tsukasa, and next to her is Bear, and next to him his Mimiru, and next to her is Subaru. They helped wake Aura from her comatose state. Next to Subaru is Ginkan, or the Silver Knight, who also helped wake Aura up, and next to him is Crim, co-founder of the Crimson Knights, who too helped. Next to him is Kite and Blackrose, the two who saved The World from MorgannaModeGone, and saviors of Aura. They were assisted by Mistral, who is the only one to be on today, except for Balmung, who helped basically everyone. Next to Mistral is Shugo and Rena, the winners of the character contest. They saved us from a vagrant AI bent on death. They were helped by Ouka, Mirelle, Balmung, and myself. Those four are Sircosgi, Joker, Pai, and Badger, the current fanatics, who fight the vagrant AI's known as the Horsemen." Kamui paused. BT stepped forward.

"Now that you know us, you should have an idea of who we are?"

"Simple." Celeste muttered. "You are the Confederation of dothackers. And a good thing everyone is in the same room. Makes it much easier to delete you all!" Ginkan shook his head.

"Not again. Kamui deleted me last time."

"Yeah, deletion isn't nice. In fact, it makes you very selfish." Tsukasa muttered.

"To want is to lose." Bear mentioned.

"Besides, old lady, we have no intention of deletion." Sora said. "In fact, we just wanna take our friends and leave."

"No. Absolutely not. They are my captives." Sircosgi scoffed.

"Captives? I see, we are now in bondage?" Everyone laughed at Celeste.

"What? I am going to kill all of you, so stop playing around!" Sora glared at Celeste.

"Someone who I crossed said the following thing to me before I was rendered comatose. She said, 'Sora, you have played far too much. I will teach you there are things FAR worse than death.' It's a good thing my mom taught me how to share." And with that he charged into the regiment of knights, and all hell broke loose.

Celeste was glad that she wasn't physically there. She had commissioned two hundred knights to be present there. However, they stood no chance against the insurgents. She sighed.

"Nonetheless, they are only pawns." She turned off the viewscreen.

All the Wavemasters banded together in order to coordinate their attacks. BT looked at Sircosgi.

"You lead the way!" Sircosgi raised his staff.

"Pha Varthkin!" All the other Wavemasters followed suit. This single attack took out twenty knights. The others, however, were in a blood frenzy. Kite, Shugo, Mimiru, Blackrose, Pai and Rena grouped in order to form a massive assault.

Sora acted as stand alone.

Kamui, Subaru, Ouka, Crim, Joker, and Ginkan formed the last party. They were hacking away at anyone who got in their way. Sircosgi saw an assault team forming. He raised his staff into the air.

"Everyone, on the count of three, Rue Rom! Here we go now, ONE TWO THREE JUMP!" The Wavemasters cast the spell, which wiped out half of the assault team. The remainder rushed in, only to be cut down by Sora.

Joker then pointed at a knight.

"Possess!" An amber beam of light pierced through him, levitated him into the air, and then faded. The knight dropped to the ground.

"What can I do for you?" Joker smiled.

"Wait here. OH PAUL!" Paul rushed over to her.

"Yes, milady?"

"Wait here with him. Don't attack anyone." Sircosgi rushed over to her.

"What are you thinking? You just placed another knight into comatose!" Joker smiled.

"You'll see in a second." The knights, realizing that their doom was close, threw down their weapons in submission.

"We surrender! We'll tell you anything you want! Just don't kill us!" Sora laughed maniacally.

"No quarter!" He continued to slice and dice, which caused the others to take his lead.

The knights gone, the Confederation stood around, talking animatedly. Joker then brought the two knights into their midst, ceasing all discussion.

"You are going to talk, and you will tell us everything about the knights or anything that we ask. DO you understand?"

"Yes mistress!"

"Yes milady!"

"Good. Now, start with the Knights."


	6. Chapter 5: Interrogating Demise

Chapter Five- Interrogating Demise- The World

Paul started speaking.

"The Knights were originally formed to stop all hackers in The World. However, when we caught wind of the Horsemen, you four became our number one priority. Thus, we were sent to follow you, to track you, and to see if you had any altered data." The other knight picked up.

"When the Horseman known as Conquest rose, I was commanded to find you four, allow you to defeat Conquest, then turn you in to Lady Celeste for deletion."

"Wait. What's your name?" Joker asked.

"My name is Uso."

"So, Uso, what stopped you from fulfilling your duty?" She asked.

"You four gated into a non-entry point, or a point of no return. We, the knights, figured you were dead or deleted.

"However, when you returned, we were told to renew our search. Using Paul, we were able to determine what first brought you under our suspicion. Thus, we posted the message about the Twilight Dragon in order to draw you into a trap."

"Taking a page out of the old book, eh Subaru? Sound familiar, Tsukasa?" Bear asked. Tsukasa smiled.

"I guess Dad."

"Well, is this everything?" Joker demanded.

"Yes."

"Of course. We wouldn't lie to you." Joker nodded.

"Okay, is there anything else we wanna know?"

"Yes." Pai stepped forward. "What is the business relationship between Mr. Ides and Mr. Sides?" The knights thought for a second.

"They are two of our bosses. Admins, you call them. They were the ones who suggested using the post on the BBS to lure you out." Pai nodded.

"Okay. And what all do you know concerning our Real Life?"

"Accessing that data is illegal. We suggested putting a watch on you to determine when you log in and out, but it was shot down by the admins."

"Yep, a page out of the old book." Ginkan muttered.

"Thus, we had to lure you."

"In order to make the admins look good?" BT asked.

"Yes. Of course."

"Oh, tell me, is there another leader of the knights, or is it just Celeste?" Sircosgi asked.

"She is it."

"And if she were to die?"

"We would be rendered headless, which would cause our disbanding." Paul said.

"Okay, just a few more questions." Badger said. "Like, why do you all want us dead? We are trying to help!"

"You are an illegal. There is no gray area in the issue. You use special skills that aren't available to anyone else. Thus, you must be dealt with in order to preserve the games dynamics."

"By the way, were you aware that the people who fought for America's freedom were also stand alone criminals?"

"Yes, but how is that relevant?" Uso asked.

"We fight for freedom, and anyone who stands against us fight for the Horsemen. So, in all honesty, which is the wrong party?"

The two fell silent.

"It depends on your definition of wrong. Neither side believes they are wrong. Thus you are right in that aspect. However, based on the dynamics, neither of you are correct, for you do illegal things to get things done. Thus, the question has no answer."

"Okay. One last one for me. Where do all the people who are in a comatose state go?"

"That is an unknown. We tried to find it, but were unable to. Thus, if you find that, you have done something else the Knights could never do." Paul said. Joker stepped forward.

"I have already thought of what I am going to do with you. We can't afford to have you running around, telling our secrets, like last time. So, in order to preserve order and promote freedom and justice, I have one request:

I want you two to die, here and now." Paul immediately keeled over, his character disappearing. Uso, however, remained.

"You have an order. I demand your death!" Joker screamed. Uso merely smiled.

"Death is too easy. You will learn that." He raised his hand and cried out a spell word. A barrier was formed so that Joker was separated from the rest of the group, and was stuck with Uso.

"This isn't your lucky day, girl. You get to play a part in raising Chaos! But, because you won't agree to do it," he lazily pointed a finger at her, "I will have to compel you to." An amber aura shone around Uso, which solidified into a beam that shot through Joker. She was raised into the air.

"Shit. That's the possession spell." Pai muttered. "That means that she-"

"Morgan Bailey! Get down here now!" Morgan's mother shouted. "Jeez, must be playing The World again. Bailey!" She opened the door to her room. "Mor-" She stopped in mid-word. Morgan was on the floor, controller in hand.

"Morgan!" Her mom took off her visor and found her to be non-responsive. "911!" She raced to a phone, dialed the three magic numbers, and waited to connect.

Joker hit the ground, hard.

'That's okay.' She thought. 'I'll just log out.' She tried to take off her visor. 'I can't move!' She looked at Uso.

"Well, my pretty, you have control over your mind. However, you have no control over your body. Get used to it. Now, I think that if I-" He slapped her with the flat of his sword. "Hurts, doesn't it?"

Sircosgi looked at everyone else.

"There is nothing we can do to save her?" They all shook their head. "Very well. We will mourn later. For now, we must retreat. To Net Slum." The group gated out, leaving Joker.

Joker saw everyone leave and cried internally. She was abandoned to her own doom.

"Come now, puppet. Follow me, and stay close. Or else." She didn't want to, but her body followed Uso through a portal he created, and to a field she didn't recognize.


	7. Chapter Six: Despair

Chapter Six- Despair- The Real World

Dan took off his visor, tears in his eyes. He waited for the inevitable. One hour later it came.

"DAN!" Peg said from his doorway, "Morgan has been taken to the hospital. You and Jas go and make sure that the family is okay. Pick up Vanessa on the way. Tell them that we are making some food, and to come back here for dinner. Everyone there is invited. Okay? So go!" Dan put on a pair of his boots, got Jas, and left.

They arrived at the hospital, and found the correct room. Dan smiled inwardly. It was the same room that Lisa and Amanda were in. He gave the two of them a kiss on the forehead before walking over to Morgan's family.

"I am sorry to hear about this. What was she doing?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"She was playing that game." Dan nodded.

"Well, if there is anything you need, just ask. Oh, right! There's dinner at our house. Mom pretty much wants everyone there. Do you think that you can attend?" Jas asked. He got a nod.

"Well, it starts whenever you get there. Oh, and one more thing." Dan said. "We were working on a project, Morgan and I. Would it be possible to go over on my way home and pick up her laptop and a few of her computer files?" He got a nod and a house key. The three left the family and headed over to Morgan's house.

"What project were you two working on, Dan?" Jas asked.

"Secret Project. If you must know." Dan said with a smile.

"Dan." Vanessa said, impatiently. Dan sobered.

"Okay, well, let's just say that a little birdie said that there is a file on her computer with some findings she had. That's all I know." Dan said, remembering reading the message,

'Dear Dan', it said, 'there may not be much time left. If anything happens to me, get my laptop, and on my computer transfer the folder Prophecy to the laptop, and put it into the folder titled Last Dinosaur. Then, use my USB transfer card, and get all items from my computer to yours. Then, once all this is done, open up the file known as introductory. That will explain everything. But do this only if I fall comatose. There is something brewing. That is all I can say.

Love,

Morgan B.'

He received the message earlier that day. It made him cold with terror, that somehow Morgan knew of her demise.

He was still thinking about it at school the next day. He had done all she said, and had yet to read the files. He sighed.

"Dan, are you all right?" Ms. D asked.

"No, I'm afraid not. You know what happened yesterday." He stated. Ms. D nodded.

"Here, I want you three to go into my office, lie down on my couches, and stay there until the end of class. Hopefully that will do you some good."

"I would like to, but I'm getting picked up in five minutes. Doctor's Appointment."

"Ah, but you aren't sick!"

"Routine checkup. They do it so they can monitor what my legs are doing."

"I see. Well, you two, what are you waiting for? I told you to relax! The rest of you, WRITE your scenes. You will be doing them tomorrow!"

Dan sighed as he sat in the doctors office. Al walked in.

"Ah, Dan. I see you remembered to bring the journal. I do hope you have been writing in it." Dan nodded. "However, let's start at the cover you have decorated, and see what we can learn from it."

"Isn't there a proverb about this? Don't judge a book by its cover?" Dan asked testily.

"Ah. Testy mood today? I heard about your friend. Don't worry, all three of them are in good hands, because they aren't mine." Dan smiled. "See, Mr. Grumpy Pants? It's okay to smile. You've been doing it for a while now. Now, let's begin." He put the journal on the table in front of him.

"On the front you have a cross. It looks like a medical cross, yet it is missing one of the snakes. What is it?"

"It is the cross of the alchemist."

"So you are an alchemist? I thought you were a Christian?" Dan smiled.

"Everything I say is confidential, even from my parents?" Dan asked.

"Of course. Unless it's suicide."

"Okay. Well, I'm not EXACTLY a Christian. I claim Objectivism."

"Ayn Rand?"

"Exactly. Current events have caused me to do so. I also believe Alchemy is a science, and I find it to be fascinating. I plan on studying it, if I can find the time."

"I see. Well, lets look at this. It appears to be song lyrics, but they aren't in English."

"That's right. That song is called Ready Steady Go. It basically says that even if there is something in the way, too bad. I am moving forward, regardless of what I have done, and without regret, for I will never look back. It is basically my life philosophy, summed into less than four minutes." Al laughed.

"Are there any other songs like this?"

"Yes, but not on this. There is another, called Inner Universe. That's inside of it."

"And, well, one last thing that I don't recognize: what is this puzzle piece?"  
"Now that is a story in itself." He reflected on it.

"Now, I know it's cliché, but United we Stand, and Divided we Fall. Without cooperation, without group sharing, without complete devotion to what we do when we do it, we will fail. Thus, we are like a puzzle. If one piece is missing, it is incomplete. Likewise, if we don't do something together, we could very well fail. Thus, we must remember one thing above all else: that together, we can do the impossible. Alone, we will fail, wither, and likely die." They then drew a picture on a square note card, cut it into four puzzle pieces, and ended the meeting. Dan put it on his journal as a constant reminder that he was part of something bigger than he could even comprehend.

"It's a project that my friends and I did," Dan told Al. "Group togetherness, all that rot. School stuff."

"Right," Al said, seeing through the lie, "and what was the picture of?"

"A sword. A sword that cuts through the lies, and shows The World for what it really is." Dan said without thinking.

"Ah, so they teach truth in school now. Very interesting. Well, this concludes our session, I am afraid. Listen, here is my e-mail. I want you to write me tomorrow evening, telling me whatever is on your mind. Okay?" Dan took the card and nodded. "I will see you in one month."

"Wouldn't miss it for anything. Well, except if I died, or was captive, or something like that!" Dan said, in case something did happen to him while in The World. Al laughed and waved him out.


	8. Chapter Seven: Unholy Ground

Chapter Seven- Unholy Ground- The World

Joker was tired, which was odd, because fatigue was a bodily feeling, and you couldn't feel in The World. Unless, of course, you were REALLY in The World. She sighed as she trekked behind Uso.

"Something wrong, Flesh Puppet?" Uso asked.

"No sir." Her body said, even though there were so many things wrong on so many different levels.

"Good. Now if there is ever anything wrong, feel free to tell me!" Uso said. He then stopped walking, giving time for Joker to get her bearings. They were inside a building, though what kind she couldn't say. She looked in front of her and saw sigils drawn on the floor. In the center was a hole. Uso commanded her to get inside the hole. There he threw in skulls, bones, ashes, and other remains. Joker shuddered inwardly. This was beginning to freak her out. Suddenly two people appeared, each wearing a cloak.

'I recognize that white cloak from Conquest, and that black cloak is probably Boragia. Who else is that big?" She thought. 'I guess they're here to raise Chaos. I mean, that's why I'm here.' The white cloak spoke.

"All of the sigils are in place. Do you have the two gifts, the black sword and the golden sheath?" Uso procured them. "Excellent. And you have the girl?" Uso nodded. The white cloak glared at Joker. "Very good. Leave now. Return to base, we will contact you later." Uso bowed and gated out. Boragia took a bottle.

"This, young one, is the blood of a unicorn grunty. They are especially rare in The World. Illegal to kill if you find one. However," he opened the vial, "I never was one to follow the rules." He poured the contents, a thick, sticky, blue substance, into the pit. "This is rumored to have magical powers. I guess we'll find out if it's true!" He stepped back to where the white cloak was standing, reading a book.

"Are we ready?" They asked. Boragia nodded. The two of them grasped hands and began to chant.

Joker wanted so badly to leave. The two had been chanting for at least an hour. They had gotten auras surrounding their body a little while ago. She sighed inwardly.

'I don't want to go out this way.' The two stopped chanting. Joker focused in on what they were doing. Each had an orb of color, one white, the other black. They dropped the orbs into the hole, and grabbed their halberds.

"And now, Joker, your part." The white cloak took Boragia's halberd into their other hand and connected the two halberds, creating a double-headed scythe. They took it into one hand, and with the other pulled their hood back, revealing her face. "Surprise." She said.

'Oh my god that's-" Joker thought as she saw the scythe coming for her head.

She couldn't complete the thought.

As her head rolled into the bottom of the pit, and her body collapsed, the white robe, known in The World as Casper, raised the halberds.  
"PHA RAGNA!" She cried out, throwing the scythe into the pit. There was an intense light, a light that forced Boragia and her to look away for several seconds. When the light subsided, they looked back.

Seated on an orange Grunty, sat Chaos. She had the body of Joker all the way to her head, which was the classic masks, Comedy and Tragedy. Boragia and Casper presented the sword and sheath to Chaos.

"In the name of the Lord of Death, we welcome thee: Chaos!"

End of Book One


	9. Chapter Eight: Friendly Foes

Book Two- Inner Darkness

Chapter Eight- Friendly Foes? - The Real World

Dan and Jas were awoken at seven A.M. by Peg and Bill.

"Dan! Wake UP! There is a man here to see you. He said something about taking you out to lunch with Vanessa."

"Why?"

"He said he has a few questions to ask."

"What's his name?"

"He introduced himself as a Mr. Ides." Dan shot up out of bed.

"Okay. I'll get ready. Does Jas know?"

"Yeah, he's almost ready."

"Tell him to come here."

"Okay."

Jas walked into Dan's room just as Dan was lacing up his shoes.

"Mr. Ides. Shit." Jas said.

"I have no intention of seeing him. It's time to put our escape skills to the test."

"What?" Dan indicated his balcony. "NO!" Dan nodded.

"It's the only way." Jas sighed and walked with Dan onto the balcony. Dan smiled.

"It isn't that far. Only eight feet or so. We can jump it." Jas nodded. "Ready!"

"Steady!" Jas said back at Dan.

"GO!" They both shouted, completing the phrase they said together. They jumped.

"If you will excuse me, there is something I must get from my car." Mr. Ides said. Peg nodded. Mr. Ides walked outside and waited two feet away from where Dan and Jas would exit from the backyard.

Which they did.

And when they saw him, they panicked.

"Don't run. Or else." Mr. Ides said. "Now, go inside and tell your nice mother that you are going with me." Dan and Jas went back inside.

"Hey, well, he wants us to go now." Dan said.

"Um, okay. Now be nice, because he certainly is a gentleman!" She handed Dan an envelope. "This has your emergency money. Just in case something should happen." He nodded and walked back outside with Jas. Mr. Ides indicated his car.

"Please, get inside." He said. The two got into the back, and found Vanessa already there, frown in place. That changed when she saw Dan.

"Baby!" She cried, giving him a kiss. Mr. Ides scoffed.

"None of that in my car. Buckle up." He added as an afterthought as he pealed out of the driveway.

"How rude!" Dan said as he fumbled with his seatbelt. Mr. Ides just turned on some music.

"HEY! I know this song!" Jas said. "It's that one you listen to!" He said to Dan.

"Ah, yes. Rise, by Origa. Good song! I like your style, that being the only thing about you, Ides." He said icily.

"Listen, just sit still and hang on. We're going to a restaurant, and we are getting a private room. There, I will explain why I kidnapped you three. Okay?" The three just grunted.

They disembarked in a family-style restaurant. There Mr. Ides waved his ID, and they were ushered into small room, nestled in the back, with their own private servers. Dan smiled.

"Nice to see that you have SOME class. Now, what is this about?" He indicated the room. "This isn't your style." Mr. Ides smiled.

"Well, quite the inquisitive one. You would make a good questioner."

"Dan could never be what you are." Vanessa said. Mr. Ides laughed.

"Well, I'm not exactly what you three think. Now, normally I would say FOUR, but it appears that one of your team," he directed at Dan, "has fallen prey to the horsemen." Dan laughed.

"Well, isn't the Horsemen the topic of the week? It went from a secret to common knowledge! How many other people in CC Corps know?"

"I am it."

"And Mr. Sides?" Jas asked.

"Is clueless." Mr. Ides said. "Which leads to another question: how do you know Mr. Sides works with me?"

"I saw you two at his house." Jas said.

"He's getting sloppy. It's of no matter, at least if you fail."

"I take it you were listening in to the conversation yesterday?" Dan asked.

"I have my sources from inside the Knights. Now, I do have a few questions for all of you. However, some business first. First off, my name is Kyle, not Mr. Ides. I am not that older than you, so it's time we all acted our age. Secondly, I am not your enemy. I am here to help by giving advice. You weren't honest with me last time. Thus I demand your honesty in all matters, and I will reciprocate. Thirdly, we are all in deep shit if we can't fix The World. Lastly, what do you like to drink, and what would you like to eat? The waiter is ready." Dan's mind was reeling.

"You mean you are an ally?"

"Mostly, yes. I can help you with information. I can't, however, fight with you in The World. These meetings could mean my head!"

"Why so?" Vanessa asked.

"Simple. I am under orders to find you three and arrest you."

"WHAT!" Jas cried out. The three stood up and moved to the door.

"Relax. Wouldn't you think I would have cuffed you already instead of spending my own money to feed three insatiable teenagers?" Dan stopped moving, turned, and looked at him.

"How do we know this isn't a ploy in order to trap us?" Kyle scratched his chin.

"Clever. Sit and I will tell you."

"Trust, Kyle, isn't that big of a thing between us and CC Corps sanctioned people." Jas said.

"Ah. Subtle reference to that bitch Celeste." He nodded. "Well, I can assure you that I have no intention of harming you. I, I actually have all intentions of helping you. Here, maybe once you read this, you'll understand." He pulled a sheet of paper from his inside pocket and set it on the table. Dan reached carefully for it.

"Better not be Anthrax!"

"Wow. You are just FULL of surprises!" Kyle said with a laugh. Dan scanned through the page, coughed, and read it more carefully. After he finished he started laughing.

"Well, either way, you're screwed!" Dan said. Kyle waved his hand.

"Hey, it's better than nothing." Dan passed the paper to Jas, who read it and passed it to Vanessa, who laughed when she read it.

"I can't believe it! Helba has some nerve!" Vanessa started.

"Hacking into a bank, finding your account," Jas continued.

"And threatening to drain it of all money if you don't cooperate." Dan finished with a smile. "Likewise, if CC Corps finds out what you're doing, then you'll be out of a job."

"Hey, I'll be another Junichiro Tokuoka." Kyle said wistfully, then noticed the blank stares on the others faces. "A hero to The World. Was a CC Corps worker, then was fired. He helped rescue The World during the time of Kite and Blackrose."

"Sweet. A rebel with a cause." Dan said.

"Much like us!" Jas said.

"Indubitably!" Vanessa said.

"Will you three stop speaking in rounds?" Kyle asked. "It's starting to get on my nerves!" The three laughed. "Now place your orders!"

"So, I understand now." Kyle said over his meal. "The Horsemen, based in Revelations, perform their functions. You three have gifts, some of which can cause people to pass out in the real world."

"But only Joker had gained her ability. We have yet to."

"How do you gain them?"

"That is an unknown. Helba said they would come in times of dire need."

"I see. So it could be tomorrow, could be next year."

"It will come. That is all there is to it. Now," Dan pushed his empty plate away from him, "what else do you need to know?"

"Tell me of how you plan to defeat the Horsemen?"

"Well, we really don't know. We don't know what each one can do, thus we can't plan for the unknown. That is illogical."

"Sir, are you an Objectivist?" Kyle asked.

"I don't see how this is relevant."

"I want to know."

"Dan, are you?" Vanessa asked.

"In the closet, yes. Please don't tell Mom or Dad!" Dan pleaded.

"Don't worry," Vanessa said. "It's okay."

"Hey, I'll give you some blackmail on me, just in case." Jas said with a smile.

"Well, as much as I want to continue this discussion, I am afraid we are out of time." Kyle said, standing up. "Now, I will take you all home. I do hope we all can do this in the future."

"Just give us more warning!" Dan pleaded, making the other two laugh.

"Yes, of course. Sorry about that!" Kyle said, placing some bills onto the table. "Well, tally-ho!"

"Um, Kyle?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah?"

"Never do that again."

Kyle walked into his boss's room.

"Report." Kyle smiled.

"We have a problem."


	10. Chapter Nine: Angry Allies

Chapter Nine- Angry Ally- The World

Sircosgi and Pai were together at the cathedral in Alpha: Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground, waiting for Badger. Pai sighed.

"I guess I have to carry out what I said earlier."

"What?" Sircosgi asked, confused.

"Well, it's my blackmail. So you won't have to worry about me telling Mom you're not Christian." Sircosgi laughed.

"Brother, I trust you." Pai shook his head.

"No, it's something that I want to tell you. You're pretty open-minded, I guess."

"I think that this is going to be good." Sircosgi said with a smirk.

"YOU'RE WHAT!"

"Shush!" Pai said.

"Well, sorry, but I just learned that my brother is-"

"Your brother is what?" Badger asked, hauling another player.

"Noth- hey, who's that?" Sircosgi asked, not getting a good look at the player.

"Oh, it's about to get good." Pai said with a smile. Badger brought the player into the light.

"Um, hi?" Casper said cheerfully. Sircosgi's face darkened.

"It's on." Badger and Pai said at the same time.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU? YOU LEFT US OUT TO DRY WHEN CONQUEST CAME, AND THEN YOU DISAPPEARED FOR A WEEK OR SO!" Sircosgi yelled at Casper, who didn't flinch. "AND NOW, WHEN IT IS MORE IMPORTANT THAT WE BAND TOGETHER BECAUSE JOKER IS GONE, YOU STILL DON'T COME! WHERE ARE YOU? WHERE WERE YOU?" Casper's face remained indifferent.

"That is none of your concern." She said.

"None of my concern my ASS! Badger, where did you find her?"

"She was at an item shop, asking for some rather odd items."

"Like?"

"Unholy Water, Blood of the Unicorn, oh, and four La-Cherries."

"What are those for?" He asked Casper.

"That is none of your concern!" She said, getting angry.

"YES IT IS! You are a member of the team, and when you are missing, it becomes MY concern. Okay?"

"Damn it." Casper said. She then began to do something that appeared odd to the other three. "Are you sure it must be this way?" She asked to someone who wasn't there. Sircosgi opened his mouth, closed it, and looked around, confused. "Are you positive they must know? What if I were to wait?" Casper's body was then hit by an invisible fist.

The three grabbed their weapons.

"Don't try," said the invisible body. Sircosgi freaked out.

'It sounds like Morgan!'

"You aren't my immediate quarry. So, back down. I'm going to take your Casper for a little talk. You won't be seeing her for a little while." Casper, lying on the floor, unconscious, was gated out. The three relaxed.

"What the hell is happening?" Badger asked.

"We just had our first meeting with Chaos." Sircosgi said.

"Hey, I just got a Helba mail!" Pai declared.

"Same here. It wants us to report to Net Slum in a half hour." Badger said.

"How did Chaos do that?" Pai asked.

"What is more Chaotic than an enemy you can't see?" Sircosgi posed.

"True, but why didn't he wipe all of us out?"

"He had his orders apparently. I guess big-bad has a boss!" Pai said.

"HALT!" A voice cried out. The three sighed.

"I say it's a knight." Sircosgi said.

"I'll bet you a Mage's Soul you're wrong." Badger said.

"I'll see your Mage's Soul and raise you a Grunt Doll." Sircosgi said.

"I'll see the Grunt Doll and raise you a Silver Scarab." Pai said. The three shook hands and turned around. Ten knights had their weapons out and were ready to fight if need be.

"HAH! Pay up!" Sircosgi said. There was a moment of item transfer, then they looked at the knights.

"Hey, I recognize that one!" Sircosgi said. "I think that you," he said to Badger, "and I took him out personally! Eh, they're not worth it." He said as they walked away.

"HALT!" A knight cried out again.

"I say it's a knight." Sircosgi said. "After all," he called out over his shoulder, "they're only smart enough for a one word vocabulary, and they're stupid enough to be controlled by any old person." The knights began to call out expletives to the three.

"You just had to get them into a blood frenzy brother." Pai said.

"I like it when they squirm!" Badger said.

"Okay, what's your business?" Sircosgi asked.

"Simple. You are going to go with us for questioning." A knight said.

"And what did we do to garner such attention?" Sircosgi asked. A crowd started to form.

"That should be obvious."

"And so," Sircosgi said, playing the crowd, "they are here, arresting us, for reasons they refuse to tell us. Sounds a lot like the Secret Police the USSR had. This is wrong, no!"

"You're right."

"There they are!"

"What?" Sircosgi asked.

"Get those outlaws!" A voice cried out.

"Outlaws?" Pai asked. Sircosgi looked at an adjacent wall and saw their character skins on a poster, with a reward posted underneath.

"Aww, we really are a thorn in their side." Badger said.

"You know, this'll make our fighting the Horsemen a major issue!" Sircosgi said to the knights.

"Too bad, we are Knights, and we can handle it ourselves!"

"Well, do we fight or do we run?" Sircosgi asked. Badger mouthed something to him. "Pai, you know what to do?" Pai nodded.

"Children, are you coming peaceably or not?"

"Well, normally we would." Sircosgi said.

"But, well, it's been a bad day." Badger added.

"Besides, why should we deprive the people of their money?" The crowd quieted.

"That's right!" Sircosgi said, in full element. "If they take us, none of you will get any money?"

"What can you do?" Pai added. "Take them out, then fight amongst each other for the opportunity to try to take us!"

"We suggest forming groups of three." Badger said. The crowd formed into parties.

"What are they doing?" The knights asked.

"Now, go get them!" Sircosgi yelled. The mob cried out as they rushed the knights. Sircosgi and the others laughed. The mob had forgotten one small thing: the knights were standing in front of their headquarters. Soon every knight on hand was called to suppress the mob. The three had, by that time, gated over to another root town, saved their game, and gated to Net Slum.


	11. Chapter Ten: The First Annual

Chapter ten- The First Annual Net Slum Dothacker Conference- The World

The three gated into Net Slum. There they saw everyone who had fought the knights alongside them. Sircosgi waved at them, receiving many welcomes.

"It is good to see everyone again!" A new face said.

"That's Elk. And this is Mia," Bear said. "She was a phase."

"WHAT!" Badger exclaimed. "Then why isn't she dead?" Mia waved her hands.

"Just because one WAS evil doesn't mean they wanted to be. I wanted to be free from the grasp of MorgannaModeGone. I failed. However, Kite and his group was able to find and resurrect me in my Player form. I hopefully can never be changed back into my phase: Macha, the Temptress." Sircosgi nodded.

"Pleased to meet both of you. I am Sircosgi, and they are Badger and Pai." They bowed. Meanwhile, a large green man made his way towards Sircosgi.

"I am Orca. With Balmung, we make up the Descendents of Fianna."

"Right. One Sin?"

"You got it. That's why Balmung has wings."

"Uber-Cool!" Vanessa said.

"You know, according to the data, none of you have been on since Aura came to power, except for three or four of you. What's caused this sudden interest in The World?" Sircosgi asked.

"Shouldn't that be obvious?" Helba, who had just appeared, asked. The group sat down in a circle.

"Is it the Horsemen?"

"Correct. They pose a major threat. I asked all of them to return, in order to assist you three in any way possible. Now," she set her staff into the ground, causing a gavel sound file to play, "the First Annual Net Slum Dothacker Conference has begun. Welcome to Paradise, all of you, for hell is about to break loose elsewhere."

"We know," Sircosgi said, "for Chaos has already risen. We have also lost one of our team, Joker."

"Yes," Aura said, "I am sorry to hear that. I have put much time and effort into finding her. However, she, along with many others, are behind a barrier that I can't breach without fear of loosing the rest of the Horsemen onto The World."

"Can Helba help?"

"I would only make matters worse. You must cut your losses, and continue. Isn't it one of your themes, little boy, to never look back?"

"How do you know that?" Sircosgi asked.

"Who knows. Practice what you preach." Helba said with a smirk. "Now, to business. Everyone, your member lists have been updated to have everyone's member addresses. Make sure you are familiar with everyone. ANYONE, and I mean anyone," she looked at Sircosgi, Pai, and Badger, "could be called at a moment's notice in order to give assistance. However, the main priority is to assist these three. If they call, you'd better answer. The only excuse is not being present in The World. Am I clear?" Everyone nodded. "Now, Sircosgi, if you and your team would like to stand up and give everyone an introduction to what the hell is up, do so now." Sircosgi nodded, stood and walked to the center, followed by the other two.

"Well, first, I recount to all how I set up the other day. When I read the e-mail concerning the Twilight Dragon, I immediately contacted Helba. She said to go, and expect trouble. She also said to expect help. Now, I wasn't expecting TWENTY people, but oh well! Now, on that day, Joker, one of my team, was lost. What has happened to her in that time is unknown, but I am sure she played an unwilling part in raising Chaos, due to something the false-Knight said. Thus, we must now be on guard. Chaos is risen. Chaos is able to cloak herself, and by bending the light rays around her, she is able to appear invisible."

"She?" Kamui asked.

"It is possible. When I heard the voice, it sounded like, like Joker's voice. Thus, we must assume that her body is being used to further spread the chaos. However, that is only one of our concerns. Another is that, in the aftermath of killing the regiment of knights, they have branded us as outlaws. There is a bounty on our head."

"How much?" Sora asked.

"Enough to make the capture of just one of us worthwhile, and the person who does it a very rich person."

"Sounds like fun!" Sora said.

"Don't try it, child." Crim said, "or I will beat you. Again." Sora sighed.

"Party Pooper." He stuck his tongue out at Crim.

"Focus. Now, I have no idea what we are going to do. I have in my possession a document, one that probably led to Joker's demise. She left it in my trust. Helba, I am sure you already have it."

"I do. Furthermore, I am intrigued. This is reminiscent of the Epitaph of Twilight, yet with a more darker theme. In fact, it IS the Epitaph, same writing scheme, same breaks. It just has some different words."

"I am keeping all further knowledge of this document private until I am certain of what it says. For now, know this much: we are in deep shit."

"Watch your mouth!"

"Sorry Subaru!" Sircosgi said with a laugh. "Now, I do not mean to underplay your skills. All of you have had experience in a matter similar to this. However, this is our burden to deal with. I will not be asking for help every time we get into a bind. However, I will phrase my next question like this: We are down a member in my team, two members if you count Casper, who I am getting to. Are there two who wish to take their places?" There was speculating between everyone. Finally, four stepped forward.

"Sora, Mistral, Mirelle, and Ouka? Jeez. I think we might have to have all of you. This could be interesting!" Pai said. Helba laughed.

"Indeed."

"Okay, if you four could come up here, please? Great, now, I will touch on why Casper is no longer here. It is my suspicion that she is allied with the Horsemen. In the document, Epitaph of Ragnarok we will call it, it has a line that basically says that one of our own will betray us all. Well, she has done a good job of it so far. Thus, if you see her, eliminate her. Use extreme prejudice. She is the enemy."

"You said that it was merely a suspicion." Mimiru said.

"Yes."

"Then it wouldn't be fair to just kill her. How mean!" Tsukasa said.

"All is fair in love and war. Let me tell you something: this isn't playtime, this is war. And do you know the first rule of combat? Strike first."

"What if you're wrong?" Rena asked.

"Then I will feel like an ass- SORRY Subaru- and apologize when she revives. But she fits the profile of what the Epitaph states. Okay?"

"Right-O!" Shugo said.

"Now is the time for any questions for us." Sircosgi said, opening the floor. "Yes, Bear."

"How old are you?"

"Irrelevant, but I will answer. I am seventeen, Pai is fifteen, and Badger is seventeen as well. Yes?"

"Can I have Badger's member address?" Sora asked.

"You already do and she is my girlfriend. Next?"

"What happens if you fail?" BT asked.

"The World ends, and all playing is die. Thus, this is important, so this side will not lose. If we fall, there will always be someone to take up the burden. Next?"

"Yes, are you in debate?" Crim asked, "Because you would be good in it."

"Yes I am. I am also a thespian, and several other things. Relevant questions? None? Okay. I will close with this: We may not be perfect. Hel-heck, we don't even know how we're going to win this thing. But we do know one thing: we won't give up. Helba mentioned something earlier: one of my theme songs is Ready Steady Go! By a group called L'Arc-En-Ciel, who isn't French but Japanese. The song states, and I quote-

"Ready Steady Can't Hold Me Back

Ready Steady Give Me Good Luck

Ready Steady Never Look Back

Let's Get Started Ready Steady Go!

"Now, if you can't see why I love that song so much, there you are. It is about no regrets, going on, and not letting anything hold you away from what you need to do. Ladies, Gentlemen, Hackers, Player Killers, Dothackers and Assorted AI's all, we have a world to save. Let's stop dawdling, and let's get some action. I rest." He walked back to his spot in the circle, and slowly but surely, he gained a standing ovation. He merely nodded. Helba floated over to his side and bent over.

"Good job. There may be hope yet." She waved her hand, the gavel sounding again. The meeting was over.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Chaotic Search

Chapter Eleven- Chaotic Search- The World

"BOING!" Sora called out. Badger sighed.

"How old are you again?" Ouka laughed.

"Younger than us, that's for sure!" Mistral smiled.

"You were with my daughter, right?" Ouka nodded. "WHERE DOES SHE HIDE HER RARE ITEMS?" She asked, grabbing on to Ouka, who promptly turned into a wolf.

"Don't YOU DARE OUKA!" Mirelle said, bashing her mother in the head with her staff.

Sora hopped away for a second. Sircosgi sighed.

"Everyone, it's the saviors of The World," he announced sarcastically.

"You don't have to be a grump!" Mistral said. Ouka nodded.

"Quite. All work and no fun gets absolutely done!" Sora bounced back in.

"That's why I just had to have some fun!" He said with an evil laugh. Sircosgi tried hard not to laugh at the lunacy of it all. Badger looked at him.

"Babe, are you all right?" Sircosgi lost it. He started laughing. LOUD.

"Nervous breakdown?" Mirelle asked.

"Nope. He might have let some sunshine in his life." Mistral said. Sircosgi, meanwhile, continued to laugh. Finally Ouka hit him in the face, causing him to stop.

"What was that for?"

"Why were you being such a spaz?" Sora asked.

"Simple: because we are going to save The World from a bunch of people who either hate us, don't remember us, or want us dead. We are fighting viruses, like Dr. Mario, and the only hope we have is in abilities that none of us here have formed. Our party has a werewolf, a mother and daughter, a player killer, two brothers, and one of their girlfriends. All of us fight with each other. We're on the virtual brink of insanity. So, tell me that's not funny! It's like, it's like-"

"Suicide?" Pai put in.

"Painless suicide." Sircosgi corrected. Sora sniffed.

"Believe me, if things get to it, there will be pain." He turned dark and serious. "I should know. It hurts, falling comatose, being data drained. I'm sure it still hurts whenever these ass-holes do their own versions of drains. Believe me, there is nothing more painful. So, it may be suicide, but don't expect to not feel a thing. Got it?" He asked, a blade at Sircosgi's throat.

"Yep." Sircosgi said.

"Great!" Sora said, with a smile. "So, where to, oh high and mighty leader?"

"Let's backtrack to the cathedral. That is where Chaos was. THERE we'll find the gate she used to take Casper away. Now, I trust Helba let's you teleport without Gates?" The four nodded. "Great. Let's get this party started old school style!" Sora laughed.

"YOU'RE so old school!"

"With age comes wisdom!" Pai retorted.

"Wisdom is nothing without knowledge!" Ouka said at him.

"A little bit of knowledge is dangerous!" Badger cried out.

"It's better to know a little about everything than nothing about something!" Mistral quoted.

"The worst crime that exists is always being right about everything!" Sircosgi said.

"Knowledge, coupled with justice and power, is the key to The World." Mirelle mentioned.

"I think we'll get along fine." Sircosgi said.

"Pst. Sircosgi." Ouka said. "We've garnered quite a crowd."

"Bet you that they're knights." Sircosgi said.

"THERE THEY ARE! GET THEM!" A voice cried. Suddenly, pitchforks, torches, and stakes appeared, along with a score of knights.

"Where's a windmill when you need one?" Badger asked. "GATE OVER!" The seven gated to the Cathedral.

"Well, did we find anything?" Sircosgi asked.

"Nope." Pai said.

"We found a whole bunch of nothing!" Mirelle said.

"Ditto." Mistral echoed.

"Zilch!" Sora said, enthusiastically.

"Nada."

"And nothing." Sircosgi said. "Anyone have any ideas?" Sora raised his hand. "Yeah?"

"We're gonna need BT for this one." He said. Sircosgi nodded and messaged her. She soon gated in to where they were.

"Yes?"

"Sora, ask her." Sircosgi said. Sora marched up to her.

"Remember the Twilight Eye?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. I remember that, they up-side down castle, Harald. Yes. Why?"

"I think that it's time we re-did the spell." Sircosgi nodded.

"Here are the specifics. HERE is where Chaos gated out, taking Casper. So, if you center your spell, using a ten foot radius, and this as the center, we should be able to find the gate she used. Sound fair?" BT nodded.

"Give me five minutes of prep time. Make sure you have enough materials for eight people."

"Eight?" Pai asked.

"You don't think I'm gonna stay here, do you?" BT challenged. Sircosgi laughed nervously.

"The more the merrier I always say!"

"When do you say that?" Pai and Badger asked at the same time.  
"My lies are more believable if you two don't refute them!"

"Well, everyone who isn't a Wavemaster, get behind me. Wavemasters, I need you to center the spells, along side me. I want to make sure we get this done correctly. Okay?"

"Let's kick some ass!" Mirelle said.

"Daughter!" Mistral exclaimed.

"Badger, let's do this!" Sircosgi said. The five Wavemasters formed a circle around the central point. They all raised their staffs.

"On the count of three. Here we go now, THREE TWO ONE JUMP!" The staffs were thrust firmly into the ground.

Surprisingly enough, they did jump.


	13. Chapter Twelve: Labyrinth

Chapter Twelve- Labyrinth- The World

"Holy hell!" BT said. "I don't remember this happening."

"Oh, this is like the last Twilight!" Mistral said.

"NO," BT said, "I don't remember being instantly teleported." Sircosgi shook his head.

"Well, I thought the last fun house was bad. Silly me." He took stock of where they were.

They were in another carnival styled house, this time it appeared to be a labyrinth.

"Well, this is slightly morbid." Mirelle said.

"My style." Badger said, jokingly.

"Bad influence!" Mistral said, covering Mirelle's ears, "MUST STAY AWAY!"

"Mother!"

"Okay," BT said, "let's prepare for anything."

"Wait a second." Sircosgi said. "I have a bad feeling about this. Mirelle, do you have an item that will allow us to trace our steps… you know, a Hansel and Gretel effect, without the breadcrumbs getting eaten?" Mirelle nodded.

"Rare item!" She said, holding a piece of chalk. "Never runs out, can't be erased by anyone except us, and glows in the dark." Ouka pulled her collar.

"Rare item. Given by Shugo. One of a kind." Mirelle foamed at the mouth.

"It should have been mine! He solved the riddle of the Old Man, but I made ALL the trees bloom!"

"But he solved it. It's his, well, technically mine. Besides, I killed the fighting bones!" Sircosgi shook his head.

"Who here knows anything about the Labyrinth and the Minotaur?"

"Very little." Ouka admitted. BT smiled.

"I see. We can get through the labyrinth, but there's gonna be something in the middle."

"The minotaur." Badger said.

"Close, but not quite." Sircosgi said.

"What then?" Sora asked.

"Chaos. What is more chaotic than a maze that none can solve, and what is more chaos invoking, for us, than having The World branding us outlaws? We're technically too late. She's already performed some of her function. If we can take out Chaos, it may free the knights from her hold." Badger said.

"Unless, of course, they really are zealous nuts." Sircosgi said with a laugh. Sora smiled.

"Hey, being an outlaw isn't THAT bad. Ask anyone here?"

"Well, I was more of a rebel."

"Go MOM!" Mirelle said.

"Hush child."

"We run out of time." Pai said. "We must act." He started into the labyrinth.

"Wait!" Ouka cried out. She walked in front of him and put her right hand on the right wall. "Trust me. Mirelle, keep up and mark up!"

"Right-O!"

"Jeez, Shugo is rubbing off on you." Mistral moaned.

"HEY! Better him than Kite!"

"Or Sora." Sircosgi input.

"Or Sircosgi." Sora said. The two laughed.

"You know, they shouldn't be this cheery." Pai said. "We're potentially going in to kill a friend." Ouka chuckled.

"Bravery is sometimes based on bravado. Let them do this. They'll be fine. Besides, we all need a good laugh every now and then. UFF!" She cried out, stubbing her toe on a raised tile. She kicked it out of anger. It sunk into the ground. The group silenced.

"Ah CRAP!" They heard a noise from above.

"SPIKES! Dodge!" They started running forward, tripping other traps. However, they managed to stay in front of everything. That is, of course, until the rolling ball of doom.

"I HATE INDIANA JONES!" Sircosgi exclaimed.

They ran from it for quite a while. It must have been magically empowered, because it could turn corners, and even when they turned from a straight-away, it followed them. Sircosgi got an idea.

"Wavemasters, Juk ROM, on my mark." He jumped forward and spun backwards. "MARK!"

"JUK ROM!" Five individuals cried out. The ball exploded.

"HA!" Sircosgi cried out. "Take THAT!"

Pai walked over to Sircosgi. The group had stopped so everyone could take a break in the Real World.

"Sircosgi, what happens if it is Joker?" Pai asked. "I can't fight her."

"Brother," Sircosgi said, "if I were to jeopardize the mission by attacking you, what would you do?"

"Fight back. But-"

"Why would you fight back?"

"Because in that case, you would be the enemy."

"You see. It doesn't matter who it is. If anyone compromises our mission, we must eliminate them."

"But what if we're wrong?"

"Then we're wrong."

"But what of the person?"

"Unless we use an ability, they should be fine. No comatose, nothing. So, nothing will happen." Sircosgi sighed.

"Something wrong, young one?" Ouka asked.

"No. Just, I am tired of having to fight people who had the appearance of being a friend. First Boragia, now Casper, and possibly Joker, one of my best friends."

"Do you want to know how much it hurt Kite to kill Mia?" Mistral asked. "It made him feel hollow, like a shell without a soul."

"Ever since I started this, I have felt like that. I am God's joke. So much has gone wrong. We're outlaws for reasons no one knows, three of my friends have fallen comatose, I see a shrink every other week almost. I mean, my life was NEVER this stressful, yet we were chosen. WHY?"

"Because anyone else under this load of pressure would crack." Badger said. "We're the only ones strong enough to stand. You know the lyrics to the song Rise?" Sircosgi nodded. "Say the chorus and second verse." Sircosgi started to sing.

"Save your tears,

for the day

when our pain is far behind.

On your feet

come with me:

we are soldiers stand or die.

"Save your fears,

take your place,

save them for the judgement day.

Fast and free,

follow me

time to make the sacrifice:

we rise or fall!

"I'm a soldier, born to stand

in this waking hell I am.

Witnessing more than I can compute.

"Pray myself we don't forget,

lies, betrayed and the oppressed.

Please give me the strength to be the truth.

"People facing the fire together-

If we don't, we'll lose all we have found."

"You know," Sora said, "you have a good voice."

"Wow." Mistral said, she and Mirelle sniffling.

"Who sings that?" Ouka asked.

"Origa."

"Send me the audio file sometime." She said. "It's very nice." Sircosgi sighed.

"Let's get going. It's time to finish this chapter in our story."

"Are we there yet?" Badger asked.

"NO!" Mistral shouted. Meanwhile, Sora and BT were bickering. "If you two don't stop I'll turn this CAR around, and I'm NOT kidding."

"SORRY!" Sircosgi said. Mistral seemed to grow in size until she towered above him.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO APOLOGIZE FOR? HUH? WHAT ARE YOU HIDING?"

"I just stepped on a trap." Sircosgi said, pointing at his foot. Mistral opened her mouth to yell, but was saved the trouble by a hole opening up underneath them. Beneath it was pointed spikes. They were all, luckily, within arms length of the edge, so they were able to climb back up.

"I am getting tired of this. Ouka, can you scout in front of us?"

"Sure!" She said, shifting to wolf form, and sniffing the ground in front of them, the rest stepping where she had stepped. This worked until she came running back to them from around a corner.

"RUN THAT WAY!" She said. They all looked around the corner and saw a river of gushing water coming at them. They all ran the other way. Sircosgi stepped on a trap tile. A slab of rock came from the ceiling, shutting the flow of water from reaching them.

"HAH!" He said, in celebration, causing everyone to look at him.

"Well, well, well." A voice said from behind him. He slowly spun around.

They were in the heart of the labyrinth.

In front of them stood two robed people.

In front of them stood Joker, yet with a mask on her face.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Horseman Two

Chapter Thirteen-Horseman Two- The World

"JOKER!" Pai cried, running towards her. She merely raised her hand, forming a barrier between them.

"I am not Joker. I am Chaos." Sircosgi looked at her.

"Interesting. And an orange Grunty." BT, Mirelle, Mistral, Sora and Ouka were amazed.

"This looks like trouble." Ouka mumbled.

"Boragia. Casper." Sircosgi called out.

"How do you know?" The white robe, Casper, called out.

"It's simple. You two, why are you doing this?"

"That is none of your concern. You, technically, are. By facing the Knights, you have sent a peal of the bell of chaos throughout The World. Now nothing is the same, because they are doing everything in their power to find and delete you. Thus, functioning in The World becomes more difficult. Don't you see? If you stop, there won't be any more problems! However, because you fail to see this, your fears and selfishness have taken form in that of Chaos!" Chaos ripped off the mask over her face to reveal the comedy and tragedy masks.

"This is absurd!" Sora cried out.

"Not really. You helped Morganna. It brought what you fought against to life. Don't you see? In this, you are fighting what you think is wrong, but instead you are merely helping us out!"

"I don't believe it. Stop these lies." Sircosgi shouted. Boragia waved his hands.

"Very well. Without your ability to Possess, this one should be much harder!" He and Casper gated out. Chaos smiled at the group.

"Ah. Strolling Players." Sircosgi sighed.

"I guess it really isn't Joker. Good, because I would feel really guilty about doing THIS," he cast Juk Rom on Chaos, "if it were!" He looked to watch the spell take its effect. "WHAT?" Instead of being Juk Rom, it appeared to be Vak Kruz.

"Did I just see right?"

"I think so."

"Fine. I guess we'll be backup support. Pai, Sora, Ouka, have at it!" Sora bounced off, leaving Pai to run alongside Ouka. He began to slice at Chaos. Meanwhile, Ouka leaped at Chaos, doing a midair transformation. She began punching and kicking the Grunty, killing it. Chaos jumped backwards and brought out a wicked looking black sword. Pai reached him just in time to see the sword up close.

"Aw, sh-" Chaos swung it at Pai, who blocked, yet was still knocked back. Mirelle and Mistral healed. Sircosgi looked at BT and Badger.

"We need to form an assault. Let's try Pha Varthkin. Okay? One, two, three! HAH!" They cast it, and it was effective. "That's it. Keep it distracted." Chaos, however, had a different plan. She swiped her left hand over her face, taking off the comedy mask, leaving the tragedy one. A sign flickered on Sircosgi's screen.

"Tragic Beam?" He looked at Chaos in time to see her left eye emitting a beam that swept over everyone, giving them multiple conditions. Sircosgi wasn't THAT worried. He used a few remedies on himself, Badger, BT, Mistral and Mirelle, and the five healed the other three. Pai had, in that time, run back to Chaos. Chaos looked at him and threw the comedy mask at him. It exploded, leaving him with very few life points. He looked back up to see the mask fly back to her hand, and her performing the same attack on Ouka, all the wavemasters, and attempting to do the same to Sora, who just continued to hack away. Chaos finally managed to get him pinned under the mask, which constricted, and drained his life points away. He groaned.

"Hopeless." A voice spoke in his ear.

"Never give up hope. Never."

"Aura?" He felt something being placed around his neck. He looked around him to see no one around him. He healed himself and Ouka, then looked at what was around his neck.

It was a crystal, red in color.

Just like the one Joker had had.

He smiled.

"Hey Sora?"

"Yeah?" Sora replied, still being constricted by the mask.

"Thanks for telling me about there being things worse than death."

"OUCH!" Badger cried out. Pai cast La Repth on her and the rest of the Wavemasters. Sora was released from the mask, which flew back to its place on Chaos's face. She then took off the Tragedy mask.

"Ah Crap!" Sircosgi cried out.

"Voluptuous Beam" was the sign now. It confused everyone, causing them to attack each other.

This was a great opportunity for Chaos to do some damage.

Sircosgi was the first to be healed. He gave Remedies to all the Wavemasters, who then healed everyone else. Pai ran back to Sircosgi.

"Hey, good news?"

"If you say that you saved money on Car Insurance, I will kill you." Sircosgi threatened with a smile.

"How does 'Power Amplification' sound to you?" Sircosgi smiled.

"Helba?"

"You bet."

"Lets do it. Wavemasters, gather round!"

Sora and Ouka were getting tired.

"Man! Infinite life points. WHEN will it die?" Ouka cried out in anger.

"When it wants to. Better question: what's the difference between Catholicism and the Church of England?"

"What's the answer?"

"Bloody Mary."

"Very funn- OW!" Ouka was hit from behind from an exploding mask.

"Sora, Ouka, BACK AWAY!" Sircosgi cried out. "NOW PAI!"

Pai pointed his hand at the five wavemasters.

"AMPLIFY!" A red aura surrounded the five.

"Hey, our level!" Mistral exclaimed.

"One of those infinity symbols." Mirelle said.

"On my count. THREE TWO ONE GO!" Sircosgi cried out. Five attacks of amplified Juk Rom hit Chaos in the chest. She fell over backwards. When she got up, there was a hole in her chest, with purple liquid oozing out.

"NOW!" Sircosgi cried. Ouka, Sora and Jas all attacked Chaos, right around her neckline.

Her head rolled onto the floor, her body fell backwards, Sircosgi cradling it. When it began to fade he nodded.

"Memories are nice. Don't die for them."

The two masks fell off, revealing what was beneath.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sircosgi demanded.

It was the face of a child.

"Nothing is as cruel as the heart of a child." Sora quoted. "Jet Black said that."

"Still, is this just toying with our emotions, or what?"

"It isn't fading." Ouka said. "Can I smash it?"

"No. I will do it." Sircosgi said. He pointed his staff at the head. "If I can't do the deed, then what makes me different from Death's using agents?" He sighed. "Pha Varthkin!" The head disappeared in the amplified fury of the spell. Sircosgi fell to the ground.

"Hey, we're back to normal." Mirelle said. BT walked over to Sircosgi.

"Are you okay?" Badger sat down by him.

"Babe?"

"We need to get out of here. I don't like this place." The others nodded and, after exiting the labyrinth, gated over to Net Slum to give a full report.

They all looked over the book that had formed in the center of the field.

Casper and Boragia, however, didn't.


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Dark Literature

Chapter Fourteen- Dark Literature- The World

"You know, it could put a damper on our abilities to function seeing that they KNOW who we are!" Boragia said. "And be more careful about what you say! You almost told them-"

"They know nothing." Casper said, reading the book. "Hm, this one is MUCH darker. It doesn't require the player characters of an enemy and an unsuspecting kid."

"What does it require?" Boragia asked, interested.

"Wait a second." She gated out. Two minutes later, she gated back in.

"What was that about?" Boragia asked.

"Simple. I had to get the remaining ingredients."

"Now, answer my question. What does the damn spell require?"

"Well, let's start with the simple ingredients." She waved her hands, and drew out her halberd. With that she cast a spell, creating a pit that could be used as a pot. She smiled as she laid out the ingredients.

"Gold. Silver. Bronze. Incense. Mhyrr. A Mage's Soul. A Fairy's Orb. Holy Water, diluted with a single drop of Grunty's Blood. Dark Element." Now, we must stir these and let them simmer for ten minutes before adding the final ingredient." She smiled.

"What is it?" Boragia asked.

"It's a surprise."

"You know, you're awfully playful with this. What if you mess up?"

"Oh no!" She exclaimed. "It isn't like I actually WANT to do this!"

"That's right. You're the only one who can read the spell books."

"That's what you get for being Wiccan."

"Wicca-what?" Boragia asked.

"A simpleton like you wouldn't know." Casper said.

"You know, we can have it out here and now!" Boragia exclaimed.

"Eh, rather not. I would hate to see you cry."

"You know the last time we fought I left you in a dungeon to die. Then you met Sircosgi, the betrayer!"

"You know, he and his friends actually aren't that bad. I mean, compared to the company I keep, they're fun! At least, if you don't betray them." She sighed. "How did I get into this mess?"

"You did it the same way they did: you accidentally stumbled into something bigger than you were. Now you're sucked inside a story that will end all stories."

"You think?"

"If we succeed, there won't be any stories in The World. If they succeed, then there will be no mention of the One Sin event. Just this."

"But why do we want The World to end?"

"Simple, my dear. Equivalent Exchange. To gain, you must lose something. By losing The World, we gain the real world. Just imagine it: rulers of the human race!"

"And I'll be a part in it. On the other side, of all things." Boragia slapped her.

"Quiet, child. You're here now, make the best of it. If we win, which we will, for death can not be beat for it will upset the balance in The World, you can rule a kingdom. What do you want? I'm sure you'll have it granted!" Casper thought.

"I want Europe."

"Fair enough. I want Japan."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Oh, I don't know. Something about it. I think it would be fun to rule it."

"Well, I think I just want France, England and Germany. Forget the rest of Europe."

"Why those?"

"Because, they are the most interesting out of all Europe. Besides, there buddies with everybody else. I will have trade agreements with EVERYONE!" She laughed.

"Well, we'll just threaten everyone with nuclear attacks." Boragia said, evilly.

"But, aren't we doing this for world peace?"

"Yes, that and gold, and glory."

"So, that makes us modern conquistadors?"

"Cona-whats?"

"Spanish explorers? They conquered the Mayans, the Aztecs, and many other native tribes in order to colonize the New World. They went in for God, Glory, and Gold."

"Yes, but we aren't in it for GOD exactly." Boragia said, "For, when we succeed, WE will become gods ourselves."

"Ah. Well, we can't do anything about the new ability."

"Why is that?"

"It targets them, not us. In order to change it, we would have to hack into their player data. That is impossible." Boragia sighed at this.

"It matters not. Injustice will take care of that." Casper smiled.

"It's time. Are you ready to learn what the final ingredient is?" Casper asked, using her halberd to help her stand up.

"Yes!" Boragia exclaimed.

"Drum roll, please?" Silence. "Fine." She took a few steps away.

She then suddenly turned and stabbed Boragia in the heart.

He gasped, and fell into the pot.

"What the Hell was that for?"

"Simple. You said it best: Equivalent Exchange. To gain, you must sacrifice. To give life, there must be death. See?" Boragia yelled in pain. "Besides, it was unsuspected? Isn't that what injustice is all about?" She smiled as he melted into the pot. Light shone from the hole as she placed her hood over her head. She expected the Grunty, blue this time, but the form that emitted was a complete surprise to her. Nevertheless, she took the gift- Boragia's halberd, and handed it to Injustice before she bowed.

"In the name of Death I welcome thee: Injustice."

End of Book Two


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Requiem for Respite

Book Three-Violent Requital

Chapter Fifteen-Requiem for a brief Respite, op. 15- The Real World

Dan, Jas, and Vanessa were sitting in the mall. Jas smiled.

"And why are WE so happy?" Vanessa asked Jas.

"I'm meeting Darren. We're going to Old Navy."

"Ah." Vanessa said. Dan smiled at Jas, knowing his 'little' secret about their relationship. Jas smiled back.

"Well, I gotta go meet him. See you later!" Jas said, walking towards the shop. Vanessa shook her head.

"They're so funny together. It's good that they're friends."

"Yep." Dan said. "Hey, what's this about?" He asked, pointing at a flyer that was on their table. Vanessa looked at it and read it aloud.

"Attention. Can you sing? Do you like gift certificates to the mall? If so, register for the Second Annual Sing-Off! Original songs, foreign songs, we don't really care! So, if you are talented, register at the Sam Goody by November 15th! Grand prize is a five thousand gift certificate good at any of the shops at the mall, or elsewhere! Competition is on the Twentieth! Good luck!" Vanessa stopped reading and laughed. "We should do it."

"What would we sing?"

"I have an idea. How good are you at duets?"

"Hi, welcome to Sam Goody." Bill-Manager said.

"Hi Bill. We're here to sign up for the competition." Dan said. "However, we would like to do a duet." Bill-Manager shrugged.

"Sounds good. Sign here. Put down what you're singing here. Do you need the karaoke track to it? No? Well, you're good to go! See you in Five days. Good luck." He said as they walked out. "Hi, welcome to Sam Goody." He said to the next people who walked in.

"Are you sure we can do this?" Dan asked.

"We'll just have to practice."

"Hey guys!" Darren said. "We had a good time, didn't we Jas?"

"Yep. Well, I think that's it. What are we going to do now?"

"I think we'll just go home. Darren, you're free to ride with us if you want to hang out with Jas at home."

"That sounds good. Let me just call home and tell them my intentions." He whipped out a cell-phone, dialed a number, told whoever was on the other line that he was going to Jas's house, and hung up. "Okay. I can stay until whenever I need to leave." Jas smiled.

"Great. Let's blow this joint!"

Dan and Vanessa stood in the vacant dining room, boom box in hand.

"Well, you know all the words?" Vanessa asked Dan.

"Yes, but how are we going to do it?"

"Simple. You do the first verse, up to the chorus. Then we sing together. Then I do the next verse. Then the chorus. Finally, we do the bridge together and walk off, take the gift card, and have a shopping spree."

"You think we'll win this?"

"With our motives, dedication, and skill, I'm sure. Besides, you're a special man, Dan!" She said, giving him a kiss.

"Hey, no Fooly Cooly in the dining room!" Jas said in scorn.

"Okay, how about the googly googly, mushly mushly?" Dan asked.

"What are you two talking about?" Darren asked.

"Fooly? Cooly?" Vanessa asked before laughing. "That's right, PA-KING!"

"Not anime." Darren said. "I hope not."

"Correct!" Dan said. Vanessa mimed like she was playing a guitar.

"RIDE ON SHOOTING STAR!" She sang in a coarse voice. Dan retaliated by ACTUALLY playing the song on his guitar.

"I hate you." Vanessa said, jokingly. "Hey, where did Jas and Darren go?"

"Probably to talk. Let's leave them alone. Besides, we need to practice."

"So, do you like it?" Jas asked, showing Darren the full outfit he had bought.

"It makes you look good." Darren said. Jas smiled.

"But, these buttons!" Jas said, indicating the button up fly. "They'll be hard to get undone when I have to pee."

"Um, obligatory ick." Darren said. "Beyond that, you can just pull them apart. Here, stand in front of me." Jas moved close to Darren, his back virtually pressing onto his chest. Darren reached over to the hem of Jas's pants. He smiled as he pulled the buttons out of place.

"Great. Not even the fifth date and you're already ripping my pants off." Jas said.

"Hey. It isn't like you didn't want it." Darren said. Jas responded by giving him a deep kiss over his shoulder. They broke to let Jas turn around and face Darren. The two dropped onto Jas's bed, having their first make-out in the relationship.

Dan shut the cracked door.

"Yep! They're talking, all right. We shouldn't disturb."

"Is it deep?" Vanessa asked. Dan peeked in again.

"I'd say so. Hey, let's get started with the practice!" He said. Vanessa flicked the CD Player on and handed him the microphone.

"Alone for awhile," Dan started to sing. Peg and Bill walked through the door.

"Babe, get Jas. There's been a change in their condition."

"Who's?" Dan asked.

"Lisa, Amanda, and-" Peg didn't have time to finish the sentence. Dan had barged into Jas's room, pulled him off of Darren, and told him to zip his pants up. Darren was a dark red.

"You, you know?" He asked.

"Isn't it obvious!" Dan said, not telling him that Jas had told him. Jas buttoned up his pants.

"Let's go." Darren whipped his cell-phone out.

"Pick me up." A limousine pulled from around the corner. The four burst from the house, three headed to the mini-van, one to the limo.

"Bye Darren!" Jas shouted.

"See you later!" Darren shouted from the door. Dan sat in the driver's seat.

"Buckle up. It's gonna be a fast ride." He said. "Ready?"

"Steady!" Jas confirmed.

"GO!" Vanessa shouted.


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Comatic Nightmare

Chapter Sixteen- Comatic Nightmare- The Real World/ The World

Dan rushed into Morgan, Lisa and Amanda's room. The doctor glared at him, Vanessa, and Jas before speaking.

"Visiting Hours are-"

"Screw that!" Dan said. "What's the matter with them?" The doctor sighed.

"Okay. If I tell you, you will leave?"

"Yes." Dan promised.

"Sign the visitor's log, please." The three did so.

"WELL?" Jas demanded. The doctor sighed.

"They are having what is called a Comatic Nightmare. It is a dangerous situation because they can't awaken from it, thus their mind is in constant terror. It could damage them. Permanently."

"So, what would happen if, say, their conscious minds were drifting on, say, an Astral Plane?" Jas posed.

"Then this would mean that they would be fighting something. I am unsure of that, because there isn't an answer to that question, because it is INVALID! Conscious minds can't leave the body."

"You have a lot to learn." Vanessa said to the doctor before wheeling around and walking out of the room.

"Ditto." Jas said as he left.

"Take care of them. Or else." Dan said. He glared at the doctor.

"Who, who are you?"

"We are Dothackers." Dan said as he bowed and left the room.  
"Dothackers?" The doctor said, slowly. "It can't be."

Dan drove Vanessa home, got some take-out for him and Jas, and went home. He sighed.

"Jas?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't log in to The World tonight. I have some things to do, and I don't want anyone here getting hurt."

"I see. If you need anything, call?"

"Will do." Dan said as he put on his visor.

The doctor, Dr. Sunsi, looked at his medical records.

"The Dothackers have risen again?" He laughed as he dialed a number.

"Yes, CC Corps? Could I speak with your threat management supervisor? Sure, I'll hold." He waited for a minute or so. "Yes, this is Billy Sunsi, a doctor here at Hodenheim Medical Center. I had a group of kids come in here, claiming to be Dothackers. Yes, I heard them correctly. They were here to see some of their friends. Yes, they're in a comatose state. What? You want the names of the Dothackers?" He looked at the log. "Okay, here they are."

"Helba!" Sircosgi called out on Net Slum.

"Yes?" She replied from behind him.

"Three have entered into Comatic Nightmare State. You know what this means."

"Injustice has risen. But HOW?" She asked, perplexed. "It's only been one day since you felled Chaos." She thought. "What do you propose?" Sircosgi smiled.

"Glad you asked. Find for me the player known as Shinjitsu. If he is off, find me Tamia. It is vital I speak to one of them, preferable the first." Helba nodded.

"You look like you are going to kill someone." She commented.

"Sorry. It's just I am sick and tired of all of this. Innocents getting hurt, my friends on the brink of death."

"You read Goodkind." She commented.

"Yes. I am NOT going to ask how you know that."

"Wizard's Third Rule." She said as she went off to find Shinjitsu.

"Wizard's Third Rule," Sircosgi quoted, "Passion Rules Reason."

Twenty minutes later Helba returned with Shinjitsu.

"What do you want with me?" He asked.

"Simple." Sircosgi said. "A, I need an explanation of the Epitaph of Ragnarok. B, I need to get some information. C, You have some 'splainin to do!" Shinjitsu sighed.

"Morgan told you?"

"Not quite. She has fallen." Shinjitsu looked up in surprise. "She left me information that YOU gave her. Information that led to her doom. Explain."

"I would much rather do this in the presence of all the Listen-"

"YOU HAVE NO SUCH OPTION." Sircosgi was the utmost figure of doom. He calmed down, sighed, and spoke calmly and clearly. "If you don't do as I tell, I will put you through so much pain, it will scare you. Then I will make you fall comatose, and I will torture your conscious mind until it tells me what I want to know. I will then kill you. Are we clear?" Shinjitsu had turned VERY pale. Helba merely smiled.

"Very well."

"Start out with a few pieces of information. However, understand this: the entire conversation is being recorded. We will check it to be true or not. If it isn't, what I just threatened will seem like Paradise. Heard of the Medieval Pear?" Shinjitsu gulped. "Okay then. A: Who are you?"

"I am Shinjitsu, second in command of the Listeners, the information mercenaries of The World."

"Have you, or any of your institution, leaked information concerning our endeavors to the Maroon Knights?"

"Nothing too specific. We did tell them of Conquest's demise. That's all."

"Have you done any dealings with the Enemy?"

"No."

"Very good. Now, where did you get the Epitaph of Ragnarok?"

"It was handed to me VIA one of my agents."

"Which one?"

"Tamia."

"I see. Now, I am going to read it. I want an explanation."

"We have yet to understand half of what it says!" Shinjitsu protested.

"Yet you told Joker that she was going to fall."

"That is one of the few parts we have."

"Well, tell me what you have, and I might be able to piece it together to get a decent idea."

Sircosgi began to read.


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Epitaph of Ragnarok

Chapter Seventeen- Epitaph of Ragnarok- The World

"Yet to return, the Gifted Ones

Who quest for the final balance

Rumbles the dark veil.

And Helba, Queen of the dark, has again raised her army.

Sircosgi, Bearer of Light, beacons.

At the entrance to hell they doth meet

Against the Abominable 'Horses', together they fight.

Possession's Bearer boils

The Powered One doth fall

The destroyer- she is turned to droplets in the Dark Temple.

Return to nothing, this world of Darkness

Yet to return, the Gifted Ones,

Who quest for the final balance.

The girl, tempted by darkness, turns her back on the light.

The boy who waited for help repeats:

'For sure, for sure, I can't return home'. Even so, the boy didn't know,

The truth at the end of his journey:

The fresh blood of his friends on his hands.

"When the finger points at the yonder moon, the fool looks not at the fingertip."

"The whole must be changed.

We still have that chance,

Though the time left to us is short.

Yet, we realize,

To change the whole.

You must take out the parts."

The Horsemen mount and darken the land.

The Gifted ones just grieve.

"It is good they are four,

For separated they are,

So retaliate we will."

Over the Mountain of Death

An Ape with human speech nears.

The ape asks

"What clings to you?

Bear it, you have not.

Accept it, you must,

And hidden, it remains-

Say not its name."

Sircosgi sighed.

"Okay, not only was this almost EXACT to the Epitaph of Twilight, it is slightly confusing. Who is who?" Shinjitsu sighed.

"The only decent part we have done is where it deals with Possession's Bearer. That is Joker. I am guessing the others are Pai and Badger."

"Where am I?"

"That is an unknown."

"Helba?"

"I am not sure myself, little boy. I do know this: it says that there are more in play than just us."

"Hel- Helba?" Shinjitsu repeated.

"Queen of the Dark." She said with a smile on her face.

"You have weird friends!" He said to Sircosgi. Sircosgi shrugged.

"Hey, better than nothing. Now, one last question: how are they raising the Horsemen?"

"Whenever you kill one of them, a book is left in their place. It contains their data. Within is the incantation, spell list, and other items needed to raise the next Horseman. As it contains the previous Horsemen's data, it will give a serious Power Up to whichever one is being raised."

"Ah, faboo. So, if we keep the book-"

"Then the next Horseman can't be raised!" Sircosgi said, excited.

"Then we have a solution." Helba said. "Dismissed." She said to Shinjitsu as she waved her hand. He was forced-gated to the root town. Sircosgi bowed to Helba.

"I have some work to do. Thanks again."

"Anytime, little boy." Sircosgi waved. "You know," She added as an afterthought, "I have never taken orders before."

"Sorry. I guess I forgot my place."

"No. It was I. I am here to help. I do hope your evening gets better." She said. Sircosgi nodded and logged out.

"Sweet dreams, Dan." Helba said as she too logged out.

Dan took the visor off.

"Okay, Jas, it's safe to log on now."

"What did you do?" He asked.

"Simple. I got Helba to trap an informant and bring him to me. I then threatened him within an inch of his mortal life. Afterwards, I got something of a translation of the new epitaph. I then formed a game plan, and discarded of the informant. Afterwards Helba and I chatted, and I logged out. What about you?" Jas was googly-eyed.

"You did all of THAT in an hour?"

"You don't give me enough credit."

"Damn." Jas said in awe. "You are my hero."

"Well, get some sleep. I got a decent lead on the boards of where Injustice may be. We log in tomorrow morning at ten. Night!" Dan said.

"Yeah," Jas said, still in shock. 'He must multitask. I've GOT to learn his secret!' He thought. Dan sat on his bed, lotus position, and got some much needed meditation time. He then called Vanessa, told her of his plans, and laid down for some sleep.


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Inner Universe

Chapter Eighteen- Inner Universe- The Real World

Dan looked at the clock.

"Zut alors. It's already two in the morning." He whispered to himself. Instead of logging into The World, which he would normally do if he couldn't sleep, he took a look at the Prophecy.

"If I take it piece by piece, I should be able to decipher it." He took the first part.

"Yet to return, the Gifted Ones

Who quest for the final balance

Rumbles the dark veil.

And Helba, Queen of the dark, has again raised her army.

Sircosgi, Bearer of Light, beacons.

At the entrance to hell they doth meet

Against the Abominable 'Horses', together they fight.

Possession's Bearer boils

The Powered One doth fall

The destroyer- she is turned to droplets in the Dark Temple.

Return to nothing, this world of Darkness

Yet to return, the Gifted Ones,

Who quest for the final balance." He thought for a second.

"It's clear that Jas, Vanessa, Morgan and I are the gifted ones. But, where are we? I mean, why aren't we where we're supposed to be? At least we will return, I suppose." He looked at the next few lines. "Kinda scary that it mentions me by name. Then again, it mentions Helba as well. Dark, and Light. Freaky. Okay, so we meet at hell: virtual hell, where the final fight will take place.

"Morgan was Possession's bearer. She played an unwilling part in raising Chaos, probably a potion of sorts. So, it is reasonable to say she really DID boil. As for the powered one, that must be Jas. His gift, amplification, gives power. It says that he too will fall. The same about Vanessa, but it calls her the destroyer. Interesting. Wonder what she gets. But, nonetheless, it says that she will fall."

"The girl, tempted by darkness, turns her back on the light.

The boy who waited for help repeats:

'For sure, for sure, I can't return home'. Even so, the boy didn't know,

The truth at the end of his journey:

The fresh blood of his friends on his hands."

"This must deal with Casper; she must have been tempted by Darkness. Thus, she can't be with us. But, who is the next person, this boy who waits for help? Could it be me, waiting for a gift? Will I never activate my gift? And, what is this about the end of my journey? I will have blood on my hands? Of my friends? This doesn't make any sense! I'm not killing my friends. But, will I?" He stopped and thought.

"Prophecy is merely a guide, Dan. Continue on!

"When the finger points at the yonder moon, the fool looks not at the fingertip."

"The whole must be changed.

We still have that chance,

Though the time left to us is short.

Yet, we realize,

To change the whole.

You must take out the parts."

"The first part is about finding the truth. It is before us, but there are those who won't see it. Simple enough. The next is a stanza of hope. We can fight this, but only if we keep it separated. But, if a Horseman can only be raised by the death of another… what does this mean? Is there another thing I should be looking out for? I need to move on.

"The Horsemen mount and darken the land.

The Gifted ones just grieve.

"It is good they are four,

For separated they are,

So retaliate we will."

"Simple enough. They aren't together, so we can kill them. But, again, is there something else I haven't seen? Another evil? Something that consolidates as I think? What is it? And it mentions us again, grieving. Grieving over what? Hopefully I can figure it out.

"Over the Mountain of Death

An Ape with human speech nears.

The ape asks the boy

"What clings to you?

Bear it, you have not.

Accept it, you must,

And hidden, it remains-

Say not its name."

"This deals with me. I am the boy. It deals with my gift, I suppose. I have to accept it, but I don't know what it is! DAMN IT! I can't say what it is, but I must accept it, but I don't know what it is! What is it? Also, what is the thing that I am supposed to be fighting! Casper said that I am hurting The World. Am I truly? Are these Horsemen naturally occurring? WHAT ELSE IS THERE? This is frustrating." He sighed as he put his head on his desk. He looked at the Epitaph of Twilight. He had brought it out for comparison.

"I like this one better: What clings to you? Bear it, you can not, Accept it, you can not, yet hidden, it is: recite its name. I fear I have taken on too heavy of a burden. I mean, now I'm threatening people's livs to do as I want? What's next? What does all this mean? Why don't I have an ability? And why am I going to kill my friends?" Dan gave a deep sigh. "This weight is too much to bear. Yet, it is mine. We can do it, because no one else can. Vanessa's right. We're going in tomorrow. We're going to stop this here and now." Sircosgi smiled. "But, who am I going to ask to accompany us? I mean, we do need the extra help. But, who? I don't want five people, like last time. This time, I want two people at most. And no extra Wavemasters. Unless, of course, it's Helba. But, of course, she isn't coming. What about Balmung and Blackrose? I don't know. I'm gonna sleep on that decision." He flicked his work light off. "Until then, good dreams." He climbed into bed and slowly fell asleep.


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Dancers

Chapter Nineteen- Dancers- The World

Sircosgi yawned.

"Bad night?" Badger asked.

"Pretty much."

"How long are we gonna wait?" Pai asked.

"They have a few more minutes." Two people gated in behind them. It was Balmung and Orca.

"Very good." Badger commented.

"Descendents of Fianna, I charge thee with our protection." Sircosgi said. "I wish you luck." Balmung and Orca nodded in assent. "Now, I read an article on the BBS. It stated that there is an area where there aren't any monster portals, yet monsters appear everywhere. They have high levels, and it is a relatively low-level area. So, I assume that there is something there that will interest us." The others grunted. "So, follow me to the field." Sircosgi raised his hand and gated over.

"The last time I saw this was during the Twilight." Balmung commented.

"Comatose." Orca said.

"Really?" Badger asked. "What is it like?"

"Sleep." Was all that Orca said.

"WATCH OUT!" Balmung shouted at Pai. A monster had appeared behind him.

"Level Sixty-Five?" Pai said in confusion as he leapt out of the way. Balmung and Orca rushed the monster in a choreographed attack. The monster fell.

"HAH!" Sircosgi said. The monster rose, this time with a green aura around it.

"Constructed monsters?" Balmung asked in confusion.

"Crap. They can't die." Orca said.

"Well, if we hit it enough." Sircosgi said. "We can do it!" He looked at Pai. "Give us some juice!"

"AMPLIFY!" Pai shouted, giving the group a red, invigorating aura. Sircosgi smiled at the Descendents of Fianna.

"Have at it." He said. The two looked at their levels.

"I gotta get one of these from Helba."

"Definitely."

"GO!" Sircosgi cried out, lashing out with a Vak Rom spell. Orca and Balmung slashed the monster, this time killing it.

"HAH!" Badger cried out, rolling from an attack a fighting bones made. Orca and Balmung used sword skills, which sliced the fighting bones to nothing. Sircosgi sighed.

"We need to stop fighting and start running to the dungeon. We can't gate to the bottom, due to the data fluxes. So, we will have to fight our way down. Okay?" Orca and Balmung grunted. "Let's fly."

They stepped into the first room of the dungeon.

"Flesh. I hate this kind. Remind me of Jonah." Pai said.

"If we were Jonah, where were we supposed to go?"

"Ninevah?" Badger posed.

"Carmina Gadelica." Sircosgi said confidently.

"Are we going?" Balmung asked gratingly. Orca was already waiting by the door.

"Party poopers." Pai muttered.

"So, I really hate this dungeon." Sircosgi said.

"I never knew they could have twenty levels!" Badger said.

"I never knew they had so many monsters." Pai said.

"Well, we're leveling up a little bit." Balmung posed.

"A little." Orca said.

"When will we hit the bottom level?" Badger asked.

"I don't know. We're on level twenty five now, and it has at least one more floor." Sircosgi said, holding the Fairy's Orb aloft.

"Will this ever end?" Pai asked. "I've been on the brink of death TWICE!"

"Yeah." Badger said. "Sorry about that."

"Now is not the time for apologies." Pai said.

"Quite." Sircosgi said, taking a few steps forward. A Mui Guardian appeared.

"GAH!" He curled into a ball and rolled behind the monster. "Pha Varthkin!" He cried out. The spell decimated the monster, leaving a treasure chest. Sircosgi opened it up.

"A staff. A level NINETY NINE STAFF!" He said in disbelief. He immediately equipped it. It looked akin to the one that BT used, except it was jet black. He smiled. "Rare item."

"Mirelle's gonna hate you." Badger said, enviously.

"I have a feeling she's not going to be the only one." Sircosgi said.

"I heard that."

"Okay, folks." Sircosgi said at the staircase. "I HOPE this is the last level."

"Level thirty three?" Balmung asked.

"Odd number to end a dungeon on."

"Fifty would be best."

"Would you two stop already!" Pai asked. "I can't take MUCH more!"

"What do you expect from the Horseman?"

"Well," Pai thought about how he was going to answer Orca's question, "I guess I wasn't thinking TOO far in advance." Sircosgi sighed.

"I feared as much." He thought back on the Epitaph. "Well, let's continue on." The group walked down the staircase.

And right into a field.

"BINGO!" Sircosgi cried out. "We MADE IT!"

"To your demise." Casper said as she appeared. "You continue to spread your lies, deceit and rumors across The World. When will it end?

"It is a phrase to fight fire with fire. Thus, to show you how you hurt the other players in The World, I show you the manifestation of your evil-doing. I show the Unjust with INJUSTICE!" She waved her arm. A data stream started to form.

"HEY! Where's Boragia?"

"Equivalent Exchange. A life for a life."

"That violates that law!" Sircosgi cried in protest.

"Hey. With Injustice in play, the balances are stacked in our favor." A figure began to emerge from the data stream. Casper gave a final laugh before she left the field. The figure took form. Sircosgi gasped.

"Holy Crap!"


	21. Chapter Twenty: Horseman Three

Chapter Twenty- Horseman Three- The World

Injustice was pieced together from many skins. From those, Sircosgi could discern those of Boragia, Plong, and the remains of Joker.

It was the face that got him.

"Justice?" Orca asked. It was the statuette of Lady Justice, complete with blindfold.

"I guess this means that as Justice is Blind, so is Injustice." Injustice wielded her Halberd. "And Power comes with Justice. That's Boragia's."

"Aw CRAP!" Badger said. Justice laughed.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. To even out the playing field, I select the Descendents of Fianna to be ejected from the court." Sircosgi looked around at the field. It WAS taking the form of a courtroom.

"Are they getting THAT strong?" He wondered. Balmung and Orca were taken by monstrous bailiffs and were gated out. Sircosgi looked at Injustice. She was on the Dais.

"This is going to be tricky." He said to the other two. Badger nodded.

Injustice banged her halberd on the podium.

"In the case of The World versus the Dothackers for Conquest, Chaos, and Injustice towards other players, how do you plead?"

"Not Guilty." Sircosgi said, not sure of what else to do.

"Very well. The Jury will now deliberate."

"There is no jury." Injustice banged the halberd.

"ORDER! As you know, I am the jury, and I find you guilty. You are hereby sentenced to immediate execution." Sircosgi looked as the field changed. It became the scene of a morbid French Revolution period. In front of them stood Injustice, her Grunty saddled. She smiled. She began to point her finger from one to the other. It finally rested on Pai. He groaned.

"What now?" Injustice made a fist and lifted it into the air. Pai was lifted accordingly. With her other hand, Injustice took off her blindfold. Sircosgi looked at the sign that popped up on his screen.

"Mene Mene Tekel uParsin?" Two beams of white light shot from her eyes, piercing Pai's body. He cried out in agony. Injustice then opened her fist and put the blindfold back on. Pai fell to the ground, slowly fading into nothing. The remnants of his body hit the ground. He looked at Sircosgi and Badger.

"The weights." He croaked out before disappearing completely. Sircosgi looked up in confusion.

"Weights?" He looked around. On Injustice's Grunty was a set of weights she normally held, at least in the statue variation. Sircosgi looked at Badger and nodded. He then looked at Injustice.

"I'm a soldier, meaning that I'm both the defendant and the judge. I'm standing on both sides of the fire, going around turns, and overtaking death and life. I'm running to fight with the shadow of a lie."

Badger pointed at Injustice.

"CAST IN THE NAME OF LIGHT, YE ARE GUILTY!" She screamed.

A light formed around her.

"Executioner." A voice whispered from everywhere and nowhere. Badger looked at her skills list.

"Degeneration? I don't understand." Sircosgi shrugged.

"We have to get that scale."

"Okay." Injustice, meanwhile, had pointed at Badger. She lifted her into the air.

"GO!" Badger cried out. "It's my time. GET THE SCALE!" Injustice took off her blindfold, the sign for Mene Mene Tekel uParsin popping up. Badger smiled as she pointed back at Injustice.

"I am a soldier, meaning that I am judge, jury, and executioner." She said. "DEGENERATE!" A black and white spiral of light emitted from her index finger. It met Injustice's beam head on, and destroyed it. Injustice wailed in rage. She took her blindfold and began to whip Badger with it, each hit draining twenty life points.

Sircosgi had by this time reached the Grunty. He placed the scale on the ground. Raising Boragia's Valhalberd, he yelled at Injustice.

"Balance is restored." He swung the halberd onto the scale.

The scale split in half.  
Injustice screamed in pain. Badger dropped to the ground, recovered, and ran over to Sircosgi.

"That is one strong bitch." Vanessa said.

"It's not over yet." Injustice opened her eyes. They were gone. She wailed in anger. "That just made her ability a non-existent. We still have to kill her."

"Ah. But how? We don't have swords!" Sircosgi picked up Boragia's Valhalberd again.

"Apparently, I can fight with other class weapons. I guess we all can. I will equip it." He smiled.

"Get her!" Badger cried. Sircosgi rushed to Injustice and began to slash at her. Injustice fought back by swinging her blindfold, dealing Sircosgi fifty points of damage with each hit. Badger stayed back, healing mostly, but doing the occasional magic attack.

"Give me more magic points!" She yelled at Sircosgi. He threw a few mage's souls at her.

Injustice used that distraction to mount a serious offense against him.

"HELP!" Sircosgi cried out, his health getting low. Badger pulled out a scroll.

"SPEED SCROLL!" She used it on Sircosgi, and then gave him a few potions to heal his health. Sircosgi, with added speed, began to seriously hurt Injustice.

One hour into the fight, Sircosgi dropped to one knee. Injustice got an unhealthy purple glow around her.

"What's up?" Vanessa asked.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I have a death ray." Badger gave a cheer.

"Use it!" Sircosgi smiled.

"With extreme prejudice." He yelled at Injustice.

"With this, I bring ORDER to this world!"

"NOOOOOO!" Injustice cried out. "You can't. You only bring Disorder."

"DESTRUCTION IS NECESSARY FOR REBIRTH." Sircosgi said. "DEATH RAY!"

The halberd shot from his hands and planted into the ground, a point facing Injustice.

The wind died. All sound effects stopped. There only was Sircosgi, Badger and Injustice.

That is, of course, not counting death.

"EXECUTE!" Sircosgi cried out. A purple beam shot out at Injustice, a beam that matched the color of the aura surrounding her. Injustice cried out.

"What's happening?" Badger asked.

"It won't kill her totally, but it will do one thing."

"What's that?" Injustice stopped screaming. It appeared that there were no mal-effects.

"You failed." She said, a smile on her face.

"Not quite. Guess who's mortal?" Sircosgi asked. He charged at her and gave a long swipe of the halberd. Injustice cried out. Sircosgi smiled.

"Surprise." Badger said.

"This, this can't happen!" Injustice cried out. Sircosgi equipped his staff, and he and Badger pointed their staffs at Injustice.

"JUK ROM"! They cried out at the same time. Injustice promptly exploded, the seams holding her together popping from the attack. Her head rolled close to Sircosgi.

"That's for Jas, Morgan, Lisa and Amanda."

"And THIS is for us." Badger said, slamming her boot into Injustice's head. It disappeared. Sircosgi looked at Badger, who sighed.

"Why is everything that was once so easy now so hard to do?"

"The truth is a hard ideal to uphold." Sircosgi nodded.

"Find the book. That's our priority."

"Gotcha." They combed the field and found it where the Grunty, long gone from a prior attack, had stood. It was jet black.

"Don't open it." Badger said. "At least, not before Helba takes a look at it." Sircosgi nodded. "Listen, I'll take it to Net Slum."

"I've gotta go act surprised when I find Jas comatose." Sircosgi said.

"See you at the hospital."

"Yeah." Sircosgi hit his heart with his right fist and logged out. Badger logged over to Net Slum.

Casper gated back into the field.

"AW CRAP!" She said, upon finding the book missing. "Looks like our game is up." She sighed. "Guess I have to report this one to the boss." She shuddered. "This won't bide well." She gated out.


	22. Chapter TwentyOne: Melodies of Life

Chapter Twenty One- Melodies of Life- The Real World

Four days passed.

It was the day of the contest.

Dan and Vanessa were next up. He looked over at Vanessa. She smiled.

Both of them had dressed up in outfits matching those of their characters in The World. What they were going to do, this was important.

The act finished up, to tumultuous applause. The rapper walked off the stage, his pants almost falling off. Dan offered a belt. The rapper laughed.

"Nah, dawg, it's style!" He walked away with his two scantily clad girl dancers. The MC walked over to the mike.

"Game face on!" Dan whispered to Vanessa. They slid their hands from their forehead to their chin, using a technique they had learned to use doing Drama productions. The MC tapped the mike.

"Okay, for our final two contestants. It is Dan and Vanessa! Show them some LOOOOOVE!" The crowd cheered the two of them on. Dan and Vanessa walked on, holding their mikes. The crowd cheered over their costumes.

"Before we sing, we just want to let you guys know why we're singing what we are." Dan said.

"This song goes out to our friends and family who are in a comatose state. We just want to let everyone know that it wasn't in vain, their falling. But, enough of that. This song goes out to them, and to the idiots we dance for." Vanessa said, she and Dan saying the last line together. The music cued up. The crowd cheered slightly.

"Melodies of Life" was shown on the screen behind them. It played a video that Dan and Vanessa made up the night before. It was simple: a slideshow of pictures that they had of everyone together. Dan swallowed before he began to sing.

"Alone, for a while,

I've been searching through the dark

For traces of the love you left

Inside my lonely heart.

To weave by picking up the pieces that remain:

Melodies of Life, love's last refrain.

"Our paths they did cross, now I can not say just why.

We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye!

And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?

Let them ring out loud till they unfold.

"In my dearest memories

I see you reaching out to me.

Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name!" Vanessa joined in.

"A voice from the past,

Joining yours and mine-

Adding up the layers of harmony.

And so it goes, on and on:

Melodies of Life, to the sky beyond the flying birds-  
Forever and beyond." Dan took a few steps back during the instrumental break. Vanessa held the mike up, stylizing it to that of a pop star.

"So far and away, see the bird as it flies by,

Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky.

I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings;

Leave them now, and see what tomorrow brings.

"In your dearest memories  
Do you remember loving me?

Was it fate, that brought us close and now leaves me behind?" Dan joined in.

"A voice from the past,

Joining yours and mine-

Adding up the layers of harmony.

And so it goes, on and on:

Melodies of Life, to the sky beyond the flying birds-

Forever and-

"IF I should leave this lonely world behind,

Your voice will still remember our melody.

Now, I know we'll carry on:

Melodies of Life, come circle round and grow deep,

In our hearts!

As long as we remember." At the last word, a group picture of the Fearsome Foursome, joined with Amanda and Lisa, showed. Dan looked out at the crowd, who had long since gone silent. There weren't many dry eyes. The music ended, and Vanessa and Dan walked off in silence. They passed by the MC, who glanced at them. He wiped away the tears in his eyes as he walked onto the stage.

"I don't think there could have been any better way to have ended this. It is time to vote for the winner!"

The rapper who went on before them came up to them.

"Hey. Your song. It, it touched me. I have a friend who was killed. In a car accident. She, well, the song stirred memories of her in my mind." He smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem, man." Dan said, clapping a hand on the Rapper's shoulder.

"Could all the artists return to the stage?" The MC asked. "May I just say that it was a good competition." There was applause for all the artists. "However, only one can win. For everyone else, go to Sam Goody to receive a fifty dollar certificate!" There was more applause.

"Now, the winner- I am pleased to announce the winner, well, WINNERS are Dan and Vanessa for their rendition of Melodies of Life!" The crowd went wild.

"ONE MORE!" They shouted continuously. Dan looked at the MC.

"Win the world, and they will support you, no matter what. What's the plan?"

"Sen No Kotoba?" Dan asked Vanessa.

"English Karaoke version. Track Ten." She instructed the MC. They stepped up to the mikes. The crowd went wild when the music started.

"So, we're pretty rich." Dan said, holding the gift card.

"What will we do now?"

"Well, I can stop chipping out of my Emergency Fund!" Dan said, jokingly, as he put it into his wallet.

"We can get new wardrobes." Vanessa said. Dan sighed. "What's wrong."

"I feel, I don't know, guilty, being here. You know, with Jas and all."

"Dan, I believe you said something about never looking back."

"Heh. Me and my theme songs."

"Yes, well, this is one of those times. We can't look back on past failures. In war, casualties are sometimes necessary."

"But, I mean, I am pretty sure my family has figured out the common factor. I might be banned from The World."

"That would reek." Vanessa said.

"In which case, I would have to leave. We are too far into this thing to back out now, I suppose." He sighed. "I knew losses were going to happen. I just didn't expect two to happen back to back."

"I wonder what happens to them while they are comatose? I mean, what are they doing in The World? They aren't wandering around. It's just so confusing." Vanessa said.

"I suppose that's why they call it a 'Mystery of The World.'" Dan said. He felt someone grab him by the neck.

"Don't move." The person said. "There is a gun inside of my pocket."

"What?"

"Act normal."

"Babe, what's going on."

"You will follow us."

"Who are you."

"We are the Maroon Knights. You are hereby under arrest for Cyber Crimes."

"But, we deserve our rights to be read."

"Oh, don't worry. You have the right to remain silent. That's about it."

"Wait! The Knight's aren't sanctioned in the real world. You guys are committing kidnapping charges." Vanessa said.

"True, but we're sure they'll be thrown out. You almost had us, Dan. But, thanks to a tip, we were able to catch up. Now, walk in front of me to the car." Dan and Vanessa rose.

"What to do?"

"Never look back." Vanessa said. Dan nodded. He spun around and hit the man. Suddenly three others appeared, knocking him and Vanessa out. Two more popped up, shooting the air, causing everyone to panic, giving them the perfect diversion.

They dragged them to the parking lot, where three cars were waiting. They were thrown into the same car, which took off, carrying them to the unknown. The man that had initiated the conversation got into another vehicle.

"Always have to do things the hard way."

Pandemonium still reigned inside the mall. Except for one girl, Japanese in nature. She wore a green dress, had a shirt with sleeves that went to her hands. Her hair fell down to her chin. She pulled a cell phone out of her purse and dialed a number.

"Junichiro? You were right. Contact the others."

"Right on it, Mai."

End of Episode Two.


	23. Author's Note

Well, Flesh Puppets, this marks the end…

Of my prewritten CHAPS that is!

Look for updates in one month concerning…

.hack/LIBERTY!

W00t!


End file.
